Lost in Magic
by Kyree Winx
Summary: Bloom has problems built on problems. She finds the universe fears her, her friends are arguing about Roxy, and a new evil threatens her planet Sparks. These aren't her only problems as the new villain hits Bloom where it hurts. Will Bloom win this time?
1. Chapter 1: Bloom's Problem

_**Lost in Magic**_

_**By: Kyree Winx**_

Chapter 1: Bloom's Problem

Bloom stood quietly in the hallway as she listened to the Council argue with her parents in Oritel's study. She allowed herself a sigh and strode off. "What have I ever done wrong to deserve this?" Bloom fumed. "I defeated the evil that threatens the universe, I take the stupid royalty classes the magical universe insists I take, and yet they all hate and fear me!"

It's been months since Bloom last saw any of her best friends the Winx Club. She missed them so much. Stella and her constant worry over her appearance, Musa with her awesome tunes, Flora with her positive outlook on life, Tecna with her infallible logic, Roxy with her stubbornness, and Layla…

Bloom stopped mid stride. Layla was suffering and there seemed to be nothing Bloom could do about it. Nabu's death had left a hole in Layla's heart that would probably never get filled. Tears filled Bloom's eyes, but she blinked them away quickly. She had to stand strong, no matter what.

Pushing open the door to her royal bedroom, Bloom caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her flaming orange-red hair fell down past her waist. Her wide blue eyes were now dull, she was so tired and was in need of rejuvenation. When she wasn't exhausted, Bloom's skin tone was a healthy, pale peach. Now she was just white and she looked lifeless. The exquisite gown she wore did nothing to improve her tired look; in fact it accentuated her weariness.

Bloom shook her head in shock. "Look what I've driven myself to." Memories of the Annual Magical Universe Royals Conference slipped into her mind.

"_Your daughter could be a danger to the universe if you allow her powers to grow unchecked." Queen Serel of the Morrcale Realm had stated._

"_Bloom would never harm the magical universe." Miriam snapped._

_Other royals sitting in the auditorium seating were whispering among each other. They obviously agreed with Queen Serel. A couple were even listening intently to her, nodding and agreeing with every word._

"_She's already achieved a form most fairies have never even considered possible. What if there is more? Eventually your daughter could achieve some goddess like form. Are we then supposed to bow down to her? Wait, we'd already be doing so since she is the next in line for the throne of Sparks!"_

_Miriam hadn't been able to contain her anger anymore. " You spiteful witch! Serel, you're just angry the magical universe won't look up to you anymore. My daughter's achieved much more in the last five years than you have your whole life! The whole magical universe must be ungrateful if they all follow your radical ideas!"_

"_Miriam!" Oritel placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Calm yourself. Serel, I doubt Bloom will ever be as big a threat as you think. She's a good child, and though she is powerful, she is also wise. Before you ever go about slandering her before the magical universe again, I advise you to consider this."_

It was too late before Oritel had intervened. The seed of doubt had been planted, and the royals were now questioning their trust in Bloom. Stella and Layla were at the conference, but Bloom hadn't gotten a chance to speak with them afterwards. Sky had been there…

Sky had been shaking his head the whole time. He hadn't allowed Queen Serel's words affect his love for Bloom. Bloom smiled slightly. She missed Sky so much. But his being the King of Eraclyon prevented them from seeing each other for the last few weeks. They hadn't even called each other.

"Bloom?" Miriam knocked softly on the door.

"Mother? You can come in." Bloom sat down and spotted her blue bunny Kiko nibbling on a carrot across the room. She smiled and walked over to pick him up. Miriam strode in.

"Bloom, sweetheart…"

"Mother I heard everything." Bloom's blue eyes filled with tears. " Does the magical universe fear me that much?"

Miriam sighed and nodded. "Bloom you do know the story of how the Great Dragon created the magical universe, right?"

"Of course. Ms. Faragonda told the story to me."

"Well, they key word in the story is create. The Great Dragon used its awesome power to _create_ the magical universe. What does this tell you, Bloom?" Miriam looked her daughter in the eyes.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Bloom stated quietly.

"It means that those wielding the power of the Great Dragon are capable of creating also." Bloom turned to see her father standing in the doorway. He strode into Bloom's room.

"You mean, we can create?" Bloom asked without trying to hide the incredulousness in her voice. She sat quietly for a moment and added, "What's so terrible about that?"

"Dearest Bloom. Fire is also a destructive force. The dragon fire power doesn't only create, but it can also destroy." Miriam wrung her hands and watched her daughter's face.

Bloom stared at her parents. She'd seen her powers cause harm, but so did the other girls' powers. How was her dragon fire anymore destructive than Stella's sun powers? "So? Other fairy powers destroy ,too."

"No Bloom. This isn't just destroy as in blast the objective. The dragon fire can be manipulated to destroy by tearing the objective apart, particle by particle, and ripping the soul out from the body, forcing it into a state of non-existence." Oritel closed his eyes and shook his head.

Bloom was horrified. Her powers could do that? To a living being? She could just will her power to torture someone by tearing their soul from their body? Bloom swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears from flowing. "Why aren't they frightened of you or mother?"

"I was never able to achieve the Believix powers Bloom. Your father is considered the greatest wizard in the universe, but your powers are reaching levels unprecedented. Your dragon fire has been determined as stronger than that of your own father's." Miriam grabbed Bloom's hands and squeezed. "Your abilities were tested by mind readers. They were able to study the extent of your powers, and they couldn't seem to reach the extent. The council sees this as a threat because of the unknown. We don't know how strong you are. We don't know how many transformations you'll achieve. The council believes you may try to use your powers to force them into subservience."

"Mother! I would never ever do that!" Bloom cried out in absolute horror.

"No. I know you wouldn't my sweet daughter. We've been trying to convince the council of this, but their fears outweigh our assurances." Miriam tried to stroke Bloom's hair, but Bloom pulled away.

"After all the evil I helped to defeat? All the people I've rescued? I helped to bring the idea of magic back to Earth and yet they think I'm going to become a conqueror and take over the magical universe by force?" Bloom let herself cry now. This was too much for her to handle. She wanted her friends there, to deny all that her parents have told her, to hug her and make her happy.

"Bloom." Miriam reached toward her daughter.

"Don't touch me!" Bloom snapped and ran from the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Strained Relationships

Chapter 2: Strained Relationships

Stella gently pulled the hairbrush through her long golden hair. She stared at herself in the mirror as she did it, trying to decide how she'd do her makeup this morning. Dark black mascara? Brown mascara to accentuate her large brown eyes? Maybe she ought to put on a shimmer gold eye shadow to give herself that glamorous look?

Stella was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone. She stopped brushing and picked up the cell. "Hello this is Stella! Thanks for messing up my hair hour!"

"Stella? It's Bloom."

Stella stiffened immediately. Bloom sounded upset. Something was wrong. "What's wrong Bloom? Are you ok?"

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Where are you?" Stella was pulling on her clothes as fast as she could. Bloom needed her right now.

"Magix. I kind of ran off after…" Bloom stopped mid-sentence.

"Don't say another word. I'll be there in seconds." Stella grabbed the Ring of Solaria off her desk. "Sun power!" she cried. The ring elongated into a staff. Stella twirled it and a portal opened. She walked through and in seconds she was in the beautiful city of Magix. She spotted Bloom across the street next to a phone booth and raced over.

Bloom hugged her and sniffled. Stella squeezed her back and whispered reassuring words. "What happened?" Stella finally asked.

She and Bloom were sitting in a dining booth at a small café. Bloom had finally calmed down and the two were drinking cappuccinos. Stella was thinking she should call the rest of the Winx club; this problem of Bloom's seemed serious.

Bloom sighed. "You know the council has been against my right to the Sparks throne."

Stella nodded. Now that everything in the universe had calmed down, what with the constant battles the new Company of Light had to face, the Morrcale queen had deemed it necessary to stir up some form of trouble. In this case, she wanted to mess up Bloom's life a lot. "Bloom. The queen of the Morrcale realm is an absolute witch. Don't listen to her and just keep going for that throne."

"It's not just that Stella." Bloom looked around, then leaned forward. " My parents finally explained why they fear me so much."

Stella looked at Bloom. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, my father said that the dragon fire not only has the ability to create, but it also has the ability to destroy and to make nonexistent."

Stella had been sipping her cappuccino and she coughed. Cappuccino flew across the table and sprayed all over Bloom. "Sorry! What?"

Bloom just waved her hand over the mess and it disappeared. Stella smiled nervously. " I think we need to have a group meeting. I think it's something we can't avoid. Stella snatched her cell phone off the table where she had set it and dialed Musa's number.

"Yellow? This is the rock star Musa, about to rock your world, how are you today Stella?" Musa's voice sang from the speakers on the phone. Stella saw Bloom smile.

"How'd you know it was me?" Stella asked suspiciously.

"Stella. It's about time I told you. I have more than one mystical power. One is the power of music. The other is the absolute, all-time, super astonishing power of caller ID." Musa said sarcastically.

"Ok. Thank-you Miss Sarcasm. I wasn't thinking when I asked you that. Now you and ability to create stupid sarcasm can get on over here to Magix to help me make Bloom feel better." Stella huffed.

" Bloom's feeling down? I'll be there faster than I can beat box." Musa said.

"Yeah ok. Call the other girls as you dilly-dally your way over." Stella rolled her eyes as she flipped her cell phone shut. She reached across the table and patted Bloom's hand. "You're in trouble now. The cavalry's coming."

* * * * Flora felt the rush as her Zoomix wings transported her to the city of Magix. She slowed the flutter of her wings to allow herself to lower to the sidewalk. Not too far from her, she noticed her friend Tecna waving. She flew over, landed, and allowed her Believix to fade back into her normal clothes.

"Hello Flora. Musa just called me. I guess she called the others too." Tecna dusted off her shoulders.

"Poor Bloom. Layla actually called me and told me everything. How can the royalty of the universe be so cruel?" Flora hugged herself.

"Well, lets be happy we're not royalty then, huh? Shall we find the others?" Tecna pulled out her PDA.

"I suppose. Do you think anyone called Roxy?" Flora thought of Roxy for a moment. They had seen her off to Alfea, and that was the last any of them heard from her. Flora didn't even think she had Roxy's cell number.

"I'm not all too sure she's even a part of the Winx Club Flora." Tecna stated matter-of-factly.

"How could you say that? She's been through so much with us!" Flora crossed her arms. "Are you even hearing me?"

"Yes, yes, although I believe you're getting worked up over nonsense. Musa and I both agreed it'd be better for Roxy's sake that she didn't hang out with us. It doesn't mean we aren't friends." Tecna finished typing something out on her PDA and smiled. " I've got them. They're at the Magic Brew Café."

Flora shook her head in wonder. "We weren't finished talking."

Tecna snapped her PDA shut. "I believe this silly little quarrel is quite finished. Let's be off to that café now."

Flora followed Tecna, but she couldn't seem to let go of what her friend was saying. They walked until they finally saw the café. Already they saw Musa and Layla standing outside it waving to them. Flora and Tecna hurried over.

"Hiya!" Musa grinned.

"How are you two?" Layla asked. She looked calm, but a bit sad. Flora felt her heart ache for her friend.

"We're quite fine. Let's go see how Bloom and Stella are." Tecna pushed the door to the little café open and they all entered. The scent of fresh coffee and baked goods overwhelmed Flora, and she couldn't help but purposely sniff.

Bloom and Stella were seated at a booth in the corner. Stella waved them over and the other four girls sat down. Bloom had a serious expression and she had obviously been crying, her big blue eyes had a tinge of red.

"Well we're all here!" Layla made a smile toward Bloom

"What are you talking about? No we're not. Where's Roxy?" Stella looked at Musa.

"I kinda didn't call her." Musa said.

"Why?" Stella asked. She looked confused and was currently reaching into her purse for her own cell to call Roxy.

"I didn't think she was part of the group." Musa simply said. She waved to one of the waitresses so they could order.

"Roxy's a part of the group. Why would you think otherwise?" Bloom looked at Musa. The other girls ordered, then Bloom repeated the question. "Why would you think otherwise, Musa?"

Flora could hear tension in Bloom's voice. This discussion wasn't going where she had thought it'd go. They had gathered to discuss Bloom's problems, but now they were discussing Roxy's status with the Winx.

"Well, she wasn't with us for that long, and she's kinda at school." Musa accepted her order from the waitress.

"It's Saturday. There aren't any classes Musa." Bloom's bright blue eyes locked on Musa's dark blue eyes.

"Look. Roxy was fun and all, but Musa, Layla, and I don't think she'll ever have what it takes to be a part of the Winx Club, much less the Company of Light." Tecna stated nonchalantly.

"Since when did we have standards for who was a part of the Winx Club?" Stella looked at Tecna. "Am I soon going to have to take an IQ test to prove my worth to the Winx?"

"Well you've got to take into consideration the fact that the Winx Club takes on the worst evils of the universe. Roxy was an objective for us, and should be treated as accordingly." Tecna seemed to ignore the looks of shock on Bloom and Stella's faces as she continued to drink her latte.

"Roxy was our friend! Is still our friend! How can you talk about her like that?" Flora stared at Tecna. It was Layla who spoke instead.

"You guys, Roxy isn't even close to the level of fighting power we have. Allowing her to join us and put her life into jeopardy just because she couldn't match our opponent, well the idea is just ludicrous. You guys are suggesting that we allow her to join us on our huge missions, ones of apocalyptic magnitude might I add." Layla looked at Bloom, Flora, and Stella, as if challenging them to contradict her logic.

"So she needs a little work before she joins us in battle. What does that matter?" Stella glared at Layla.

"What does it matter? Stella, we've got loads more experience on the evil playing field. We've gone to Alfea for three years, you four. We've taken on actual armies for crying out loud! Roxy just wouldn't be able to handle it!" Musa slammed her cup on the table.

"Please Musa! Roxy has taken on the wizards of the Black Circle!" Bloom argued. Flora felt her hopes rise at Bloom's statement.

" With our help and the help of the White Circle." Tecna pointed out.

"It isn't power or ability that makes a Winx girl! It's heart and soul!" Bloom threw a dark look at Tecna. "I thought you knew that."

Layla stood up suddenly and her and Bloom glared at each other across the table. "I couldn't bear it if I saw someone else die because of your stupidity Bloom!" Layla snapped. All the Winx girls fell silent as the two stared each other down.

"Are you blaming me for Nabu's death?" Bloom asked quietly.

"And if I am?" Layla sneered.

Flora couldn't take it any more. Tears filled her eyes and she began to sob uncontrollably. She had never seen so much hate between her friends. She slid out of the booth and went off running.


	3. Chapter 3: Disturbance and Discontent

Chapter 3: Disturbance and Discontent

Daphne floated calmly in the deep waters of the lake. She was resting. The last time she had allowed her spirit to venture out of the cave, she wasted much energy. She needed the rest. Her cave glittered with crystal structures, but the lack of light left the cave in absolute darkness otherwise.

Daphne felt a disturbance in the magical ether. She opened her eyes and allowed her thoughts to reach out and search for the source of the disturbance. She frowned as she couldn't find it.

"What is going on?" Daphne thought out loud. She hated having to be alone in this cave at the bottom of the lake. The only joy she had was getting to visit her parents and her beloved sister, Bloom. Once she had chosen to become the guardian of the Dragon's Flame, she'd been condemned to a lonely life.

She made her way over to an enchanted mirror on one side of the cave. Waving her hand over it, she opened her only portal to the outside world. Visions flashed across the reflective surface. Finally, one vision had caught Daphne's eye and she allowed it to linger. In the vision she observed the newest Company of Light arguing amongst each other. The more they argued, the more the disturbance she felt.

"They're affecting the magical ether." Daphne stared hard at the vision in disbelief. Finally she felt the tension break as the young Lynphean girl ran off in tears. The other girls immediately dispersed. Some followed the Lynphean girl, others transformed into their Believix and used their Zoomix wings to portal.

"How was their anger able to distort the magical ether so?" Daphne waved her hand over the mirror and the visions disappeared. "I'll finish my rest and then go to mother and father. They'll know what to do about this." Daphne once more closed her eyes and allowed her mind to fall back into deep serenity.

Layla strode into her own bedroom back on Tides. She slammed the door and snatched the pillow from her bed. Holding it over her face, she screamed loud and hard. Tears soaked into the pillow as she let all of her anguish and sorrow out with each second of screaming. Finally she had run out of breath and removed the pillow from her face. Her nose felt snotty and she sniffed in an attempt to prevent it from running.

"Why? Why ? Why?" Layla asked nobody quietly. Her gaze roamed about her bedroom and finally rested on a beautiful flower that sat in a vase on the table next to her bed. She stood up and walked over to the flower.

"Nabu, my love. I miss you so much it hurts. You said my eyes were not to cry tears after your departure, but I can't help but let them flow. Oh Nabu!" Layla stroked one of the flower's delicate petals and let out a sob. She threw herself down onto her bed and allowed herself another bout of crying.

After she had finished she stared at the flower again. "I actually blamed Bloom for your death. I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. My anger got the best of me. She had no idea that those wizards had spelled the White Circle to open that portal. She's strong but not psychic." Layla laid out flat on her bed. How would she ever apologize to Bloom for it?

"I just don't want Roxy to suffer what we have suffered. The rest of us have endured through so much." Layla grabbed another of her pillows and hugged it. "Nabu. I'm so lost without you. You'd tell me everything would be ok, and that if it were the end of the universe, we'd better go out for our last milkshakes." Layla gave a sad giggle. Then she let out a sigh and closed her eyes to halt another tear fest. She'd cried enough for one day. Nabu wasn't here to give her consolation about her problems anymore. Layla had to stop crying and grow up.

"Princess Layla? I need to clean your bedroom. May I come in?"

Layla looked toward the door. "Of course Sienna. Come right on in and finish your duties. I'm quite sorry I interrupted them."

Sienna came in and went about her duties. "I couldn't help but hear your sorrow, princess. Is everything all right? Would you like me to fetch your mother?" Sienna stopped and glanced at Layla.

Layla shook her head. The kingdom had to see her as a strong princess in order for them to want her as their queen. "Sienna. I wish you wouldn't speak of my sorrows to anyone. Please keep it as a secret."

Sienna gave a curt nod. "As you wish madam."

Suffer in silence. That was all she and the other girls of the Winx Club would ever do. No one would know of their inner turmoil. They had to appear as confident warriors, vowing to protect the magical universe no matter the cost. Stella would say they had to look good while they were doing it, otherwise they weren't fulfilling their duties as gorgeous Believix fairies.

Layla felt a pang of guilt. That fight did not only pertain to Bloom, but to Stella and Flora as well. They all seemed to want Roxy to be one of the girls.

Roxy. Layla shook her head. Why hadn't she asked Roxy how she felt about being part of the Winx? Layla remembered how much trouble she had trying to fit in with the Winx Club. She should ask Roxy how she felt.

Layla stood up and reached for her cell phone. She had to call the other girls and tell them.

Bloom was sitting quietly on her bed. She then stood up and walked out of her room. She'd made a decision and she vowed to be resolute in it. There was no turning back now. Bloom hurried down the halls, watching carefully for maids, guards, and her parents.

"This is my decision, and no one will stop me from making it." Bloom whispered to herself.

After her fight with Layla, Bloom went back to Sparks. Rather than mope, she decided to read one of her father's books. In one she'd come across the name of a mysterious group. These people were said to know everything about an individual's powers, and Bloom figured they could maybe help her with her own powers. She'd wanted her father's blessing before she left, but that didn't work out so well. Memories flooded her mind of an argument she'd had with her father hours earlier.

"_No Bloom!" Oritel threw a commanding look at Bloom. Bloom wasn't going down without a fight though._

"_Father! I wish to have more training! I want to discover higher levels of magic and use them for the good of the magical universe! I want to train under the…" Bloom was cut mid sentence as her father banged his fist on his desk._

"_Why won't you listen to me? It's far too dangerous and you couldn't only get hurt, but you could be killed! Do you not understand me? Am I speaking a foreign language?" Oritel stood turned his back toward Bloom. Bloom stared at him defiantly._

"_What if there comes to be an evil even greater than the Wizards of the Black Circle? I'm not going to stand around and wait for that evil to get here! I want to prepare myself. I also need to know more about my powers! You and mother have only limited answers for me, but I wish to know even more. Your books haven't helped me at all!" Bloom stared at her father, frustrated he wouldn't see her logic in going. _

_All she wanted was better control over her powers, was that so wrong? If she gained a better sense of her abilities and discovered the true extent of her powers, maybe she could gain the trust of the magical universe. Why wouldn't her father agree with her? Yes there were risks, but Bloom had taken many risks before. What was one more?_

"_Bloom. I can train you. Your mother probably knows of things you've never come across at Alfea. How do you know what we can teach won't be enough?" Oritel glanced at his daughter._

"_How do we know it will be?" Bloom said quietly. "What are you so afraid of?"_

"_Losing you again, Bloom. I was forced to feel your mother's sorrows and never be able to comfort her when we were trapped in Obsidian. We lost Daphne, we knew we had. We had absolutely no idea what had happened to you. You were just an infant, so young and motherless; Miriam suffered that thought for eighteen years. If we lost you again, I may just lose your mother also." Oritel sounded sad. He then walked out of his study, leaving Bloom standing there alone and blessing less._

Bloom felt for her father and mother. She understood their pain and knew if she did die, she'd probably drive them into a depression. Nonetheless, she knew she had to train. Something in her told her she needed to train more and prepare for a coming evil of the apocalyptic proportions. Some primal instinct drove her and told her to train more.

Bloom finally came to Oritel's office door. She opened it a crack and peered in. Oritel was no where to be seen and Miriam was downstairs attending to some royal meeting of sorts. Bloom walked in and retrieved a book from her father's private collection on the shelves. She then strode out of the office.

"I'm coming for you, Prima. I will prepare myself for the coming evil, no matter what it takes." Bloom transformed into her Believix, switched into her Zoomix wings, and used them to portal from the safety of Sparks.


	4. Chapter 4: Actions and Reactions

Chapter 4 : Actions and Reactions

Sky closed the door to his royal study and sighed. Another glorious day in the life of King Sky of Eraclyon. How much more of this torture could he take? None. He missed his friends. He missed the odd adventures they had. But most of all, Sky missed Bloom, his fiancé.

They hadn't been in touch for almost a month. The girl drove him crazy. He loved her for being so, well, Bloom. She was different, apart from the rest of the magical universe. She tried to apply herself according to her own morals and ideas, not according those of stupid councils.

Sky needed to get away from being king for awhile. He just needed to be with his friends. But most of all he needed to be with Bloom, the only girl who wanted him as he was.

"Your Highness. You have a scheduled meeting with your parents in ten minutes." The voice of his personal secretary sounded through the door.

"Note to self: get door to study soundproofed." Sky muttered. He then stood straight and tall, trying his hardest to look "noble" and he returned to his torture once more.

_You dare to disturb the sacred Temple of the Ember! You will pay for your insolence!_

Bloom could actually feel the words whipping through her mind, trying to scare her off. She shivered. The words felt like snakes slithering through her mind. "I've come to train under the secret Prima! I can't receive any training elsewhere, for it is refused to me in fear of me having too much power." Bloom took a firm stance and balanced herself on the balls of her feet. She had to be prepared for anything the Guardian of the Prima would do to try be rid of her.

She was right. The ground shook beneath her feet and she jumped up into the air. Landing on a shaky piece of ground, she threw herself into a back flip to avoid a fall into the cavern that just replaced where she stood. Bloom glanced around and saw stones begin to fly toward her. She threw up a dragon shield and incinerated the stones.

_You can't avoid my attacks! You aren't worthy of training under the sacred Prima!_

"That's where you're wrong! I've been through too damn much to be told I'm unworthy! Dragon Essence!" Flames flared from Bloom's body and filled the entire cave. All the attacks being aimed for her were destroyed. Bloom once again took a fighting stance, preparing again for more. When nothing happened she didn't ease up. She jerked a little when she heard a crack behind her. She whipped around and saw a jagged crevice open in the wall. A cloaked figure walked through it briskly.

_The price for insolence is death, child. _The voice hissed at her and the cloaked figure threw a blast at her. Bloom blocked it with a shield and threw a Fire ray at the figure. The figure actually caught her blast and threw it back at her. Bloom's jaw dropped and the attack hit her. She flew across the cave.

_You're the last heiress to the throne of Sparks. I'll forgive your insolence this time, and you may leave._

"NEVER!" Bloom shouted. She jumped to her feet and threw her hands in the air. "Dragon Fury!" She shouted.

Timmy just stared at Tecna across the table. She'd been going on for an hour, fifteen minutes, and thirty-five seconds about how Bloom was acting irresponsible and thoughtless in wanting Roxy as a part of the Winx Club. The conversation began with his asking about binomial nomenclature and whether or not it ought to be upgraded with the numerous scientific discoveries occurring as the universe was explored even more. The universe was ever expanding, so would they ever have enough names for everything? Then Tecna was somehow reminded of a huge fight that had occurred at one of the Winx Club meetings earlier that day. So Timmy listened for the first thirty minutes, then let his mind wander. Was Tecna maybe blowing this idea a bit out of proportion?

"So Layla was right to stand up to Bloom! We had call off the meeting of course since Flora ran crying… Timmy are you even listening?" Tecna stopped her complaining and looked at Timmy, expecting an answer.

Timmy jolted out of his thoughts. "Yeah uh, Tec? Don't you think you're blowing the whole ordeal out of proportion?" Timmy adjusted his glasses and watched Tecna carefully.

"Timmy! You know I don't blow things out of proportion! I am very precise when it comes to proportions!" Tecna crossed her arms. "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm neutral! I have no weight in neither argument! I'm like a neutron in an atom! I only saying you've been complaining about that single subject for an hour and twenty-five minutes! And forty-eight seconds, but who's counting?" Timmy shrugged

"Timmy! I think you're a few amino acids short of a polypeptide! If Roxy were to join the Winx Club, she may be inadequate in battle and act only as a hindrance to the entire group!" Tecna stared at Timmy.

" Why don't you get Roxy's perspective on the matter? You're all arguing about this without her even knowing! Does she want to be a Winx member?" Timmy thought of Roxy. The girl was definitely nice, how she ended up making all the Winx Club fight like this was beyond him. He personally thought she had what it takes to be a part of the Winx, but when did the girls start adding a person's abilities as a part of the résumé?

Tecna just stared at him blankly. Timmy began observing other things in the internet café, hoping she wasn't going to ignite. She seemed pretty tense about the fight earlier and he wondered if he had wound the spring to maximum potential. When she didn't say anything he finally talked.

"Look Tecna. I'm not saying I agree with you or I disagree with you on the matter. I'm just saying that Roxy deserves a say in what's being said about her and decided for her. It's her life you know. You can't live it for her." Timmy looked at Tecna, preparing to run if things got bad. He jumped when Tecna sighed. Tecna looked at him curiously. She then spoke calmly.

"You're right Timmy. We should've thought of Roxy before we went about making decision behind her back." Tecna stood up and ran over to Timmy. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. " I need to go call the other girls. Bye!" Tecna ran out of the café.

Timmy leaned back in his chair, relieved. "I believe my work here is done today!"


	5. Chapter 5 : Trials and Troubles

Chapter 5: Trials and Troubles

Oritel looked again at his looking glass. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be.

Daphne's gaze was piercing. "Father. I did indeed witness the disturbance."

Oritel turned away from his mirror. He didn't want to accept what was happening, but it was happening. He had to do something about it. Oritel turned again. "Explain what you saw. Again."

"I was resting when I felt a disturbance in the magical ether. It was a strong disturbance, one with such intensity. Curious, I went to my looking glass, my only connection to the magical universe. I scanned the universe and I was able to find the source. It was the Company of Light, the Winx. They were arguing and fighting. With every hateful word thrown out I felt the universe shudder. Finally it ended when Flora of the Fifth Moon of Marigold ran off in tears. I don't know what the fight was about, but it was intense enough." Daphne shook her head.

Oritel closed his eyes and placed a hand on his head. His daughter, Bloom. The council feared her, for good cause he knew. But this was serious. "Was it with every word Bloom threw?" He asked the question, hoping Daphne would say no.

Daphne bowed her head and Oritel fell back into his desk chair. Bloom's powers were increasing. She was becoming dangerously strong. Her emotions were beginning to affect the framework of the universe. It'd only be a matter of time before it affected reality, time, and space, too.

"Why are her powers increasing so?" Daphne looked pleadingly at her father.

Oritel honestly had no idea why. He just knew it was dangerous, for both his daughter and the universe. "I don't know, Daphne. I don't even know how to stop it." He placed his head in his hands and cried. The great King of Sparks was shedding tears.

"Father? Oh father." Daphne's voice, so hauntingly beautiful was filled with absolute remorse.

Oritel lifted his head and wiped at the tears. Even the greatest kings felt sorrow, though they tried to deny it. "If the council discovers this…" He watched Daphne's ethereal figure shiver in the glass.

"Don't let them find out father. They'll demand her death!" Daphne stared at Oritel in horror. "It would kill mother." She stated calmly, in a scary calm that made Oritel flinch.

Oritel remained in deep thought. "She asked me permission to train under the Prima."

"You didn't allow it I pray! More training would mean unlocking more power!" Daphne gazed at her father intently.

"I didn't allow it. I don't think she understands the trouble her power's causing her. I need to speak with her. She needs a better explanation than her mother and I gave her." Oritel stood. "Vladimir!" He called.

A stern-looking man strode in and bowed before Oritel. "Yes, your majesty?" Vladimir was Oritel's advisor. Oritel trusted few above him; only his wife and queen Miriam and his daughters Daphne and Bloom. He couldn't tell Vladimir of his and Daphne's discussion.

"Is Bloom in the palace?" Oritel asked. Vladimir knew where every royal member was when they were in the castle or on the palace grounds. Oritel recalled Bloom hadn't been to dinner the night before, nor breakfast this morning. He'd assumed she had breakfast alone.

Vladimir hesitated. "Your majesty. Your daughter left the castle ground late afternoon yesterday and hasn't returned since."

Oritel froze. "Where did she go?"

"We aren't sure. She hasn't been seen nor heard from since. Your wife is currently trying to communicate with her friends the Winx. Nothing is working." Vladimir said.

"Why wasn't I told of this?" Oritel was panicking, though he didn't show it.

"Your wife didn't want you to worry about it. She said not to say anything to you about it. Queen Miriam believes she may have gone to stay with a friend." Vladimir wouldn't meet Oritel's gaze.

Oritel turned to Daphne's image in his looking glass. "I'll search through my glass." Daphne said. She disappeared from the glass. Oritel turned back to his advisor.

"Send out a search party. Bloom needs to be brought back to the palace immediately." Oritel strode past the shocked advisor out of his study. Bloom was in danger of both the universe and herself.

Tecna typed away on her PDA. She'd just gotten off the phone with Layla. The two of them had agreed that they'd been wrong to delete Roxy from the Winx just yet. Bloom was right. They shouldn't judge Roxy by her abilities but by her character. Now she was trying to get in contact with the other girls, but her attempts were proving to be futile.

Stella refused to talk to her. She was angry with Layla for blaming Bloom with Nabu's death, and that anger spread over to Tecna. She did pick up, only to inform her that she shouldn't try calling again. Once Stella held a grudge, she held a grudge. She once held a grudge against Brandon, Stella's own fiancé, for not calling her for a week. It was two weeks before they spoke to each other again.

Flora wasn't angry, only upset. The fight had shaken her confidence in her friends and she felt alone for not fighting. Tecna felt a pang of sadness for Flora. Having feelings was wonderful, when you weren't feeling the darker emotions like anger, sadness, and fear. Flora was quite susceptible to these feelings often, though she had improved greatly from when Tecna first met her. Tecna allowed herself a small smile. That's what they loved about Flora. She was good in all aspects of her character and morals.

Bloom just wouldn't pick up all together. She wouldn't answer her phone, e-mails, texts: she probably wouldn't answer regular mail if Tecna forced herself to resort to primitive ways of communication. She wasn't about to though. The primitive mail way could take anything from two days to two weeks, after it finally got through the postal system.

Tecna's cell phone went off. She picked it up and answered it in one fluid movement. "Hello? This is Tecna of the Third Vector of the Binary Galaxy."

"Tecna." Stella's voice echoed thought the cell. Tecna was surprised. Stella's grudge was short. "I know I'm not talking to you, but I just received a message from Queen Miriam via my mother. Bloom's gone missing. The other girls haven't heard or seen her since yesterday." Stella paused. Tecna closed her eyes recalling the fight. "She hasn't been seen at the palace either. The universe has gone nuts. King Oritel is organizing a search party." Stella paused again and sighed. "Oritel wants us to look for her."

Tecna just sat there. Bloom was missing. "I'll meet you and the other girls at the Sparks palace." Tecna said. She listened to Stella hang up and she stood gathering up her computer. "What is Bloom doing? It's not like her to disappear like that!" Tecna closed her eyes and felt electricity rush through her. "Go Believix!"

Musa hopped nervously from one foot to the other. The other Winx girls hadn't arrived yet. She stood at the foot of a set of stairs that led up to the majestic palace Sparks, waiting impatiently.

"What's taking them so long!" Musa wasn't normally this crazed. She was typically cool and relaxed. But with Bloom's sudden disappearance and that random phone call from Stella, Musa was crazed!

A woosh of air played with her long blue pigtails, and Stella landed lightly next to her. Musa glanced at her, her nervousness changing to concern. Stella looked even more worried than she did. "Hey. You call everybody else?"

Stella gave a curt nod and turned her gaze from Musa. Musa chewed her lip. Stella was still angry about the fight. No doubt she blamed Musa, Layla, and Tecna for Bloom's disappearance. Mostly Layla.

More wooshes of air and there they all were. The Winx stood and exchanged wary glances at one another. The day they first met was less edgy. They all transformed back into their clothes and started up the palace steps. No "hellos", "hiyas", or "what's ups." Just straight to business. And Musa hated it.

Guards opened the palace doors and they walked into the palace. Immediately they were greeted by Vladimir, Oritel's personal advisor. He led them down a hallway to the throne room. There they saw Oritel and Miriam sitting on their thrones arguing. Vladimir cleared his throat and the arguing ceased.

"Winx! Thank-you for coming." Miriam stood and strode over to them, Oritel following. "We've called you to help us search for our daughter, your friend Bloom. She's gone missing." Miriam sounded scared and Oritel looked furious. Musa had never seen them like this personally.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Tecna asked.

"I saw her yesterday. We… talked." Oritel said quietly.

"What time was that?" Stella asked.

"Yesterday around noon." Oritel shifted, as if he didn't want to discuss the topic. He doesn't want to discuss it, Musa thought to herself. She cleared her throat and innocently asked, "What did you _talk_ about?"

Miriam turned to her husband. "Yes. What was it you and Bloom discussed?"

Oritel looked at the floor. He sighed. "We can't discuss this here."

"What?" Layla looked at Oritel. Musa was surprised. They couldn't discuss it here? This had to be serious. Bloom was missing and Oritel knew something about it.

"To my office." Oritel said. They followed him. Musa saw Miriam kept glancing at Oritel. Miriam obviously didn't know what was going on.

"Oritel?" Miriam asked. The queen sounded scared and worried.

"I believe I know where Bloom has gone." Oritel stated and continued to his study.


	6. Chapter 6: Search Party and Information

Chapter 6: Search Party and Information at Last

Brandon strode through the hallways of the royal palace on Eraklyon. He needed to talk to Sky and fast. He wasn't supposed to go to Sky, but Brandon felt Sky had a right to know.

Something happened to Bloom.

Brandon paused at the thought. Bloom was one of the strongest fairies he knew. If something bad happened to her how would he and the others be able to face whatever caused something bad? The others being the Specialists and the Winx. They were good, but not that good.

Sky had given Brandon a summary of the Council's meeting. Bloom was dangerously strong. The universe feared her and trusted her as much as Stella feared and trusted Musa to pick her outfits. Sky had figured it would upset Bloom, but he didn't get a chance to go comfort her. Eraklyon kept him away from the one he loved.

Brandon shook his head. Bloom was either kidnapped or she just plain ran off. From the information Saladin had provided them, which wasn't much, she disappeared and they were going to find her. Hopefully. Saladin had chosen Brandon, Helia, Timmy, and Riven to be a search team.

Brandon burst into Sky's royal study. Sky was arguing with his parents. They turned and looked at him.

"Squire!" Erendor thundered. Brandon didn't even flinch.

"Sky we need to talk." Brandon said seriously.

"He's busy! Now leave before I call the guards." Semara snapped.

Sky glared at his parents. "I've got some things to straighten out with my parents, Brandon. You'll have to…"

"Sky!" Brandon interrupted. "It's about Bloom." Immediately Sky had stood up and all his attention was focused Brandon.

"Sky! We need to discuss some things about Eraklyon. Believe it or not Bloom's one of the things." Semara stood and faced her son.

"I'm sorry mother, father. But I need to speak to Brandon. Alone." Sky said coldly. Sky's parents stood their ground for seconds, then they stormed out of the study. Sky closed the door and looked at Brandon. "What's happened?"

"Bloom's gone missing. Queen Miriam has asked that search parties be sent. The Specialists and the Winx were asked to search." Brandon saw a worried look cross Sky's face.

"Missing! What happened?" Sky stared at Brandon.

"We were on our way for a briefing with King Oritel and Queen Miriam when I made the guys stop at Eraklyon. I felt you needed to know." Brandon looked sympathetically at Sky.

"I'm going with you." Sky said. Brandon looked at Sky.

"Sky! Eraklyon needs you!" Now it was Brandon's turn to stare at Sky.

"Look. Bloom needs me and I'm going to help. Besides, my father's itching to do some ruling again. I'll just tell him I'm going on vacation." Sky opened the door to his study and walked out.

Brandon hit himself in the forehead. Why did he always have to do the right thing? He remembered the last time Sky left Eraklyon for a mission. Erendor personally came to Earth to drag him back. Sky was already arguing with his parents. Brandon could sense it was about to get worse.

Bloom was on her hands and knees gasping. Cuts and bruises ran up and down her legs and arms, no doubt other places too. She ached everywhere. She didn't want to do this anymore, but she had to. Without this training her goal couldn't be accomplished and nothing would ever be right again.

_What is the most powerful source of energy in the universe, Princess Bloom of Sparks?_

Bloom looked at the rock floor beneath her. There were many answers she could give. Magic, the sun, the dragon fire, Winx: all were the wrong answers though. Just because she'd thought of them too fast. Bloom gulped down some more air. Exhaustion was going to get the best of her. She couldn't look weak. Weakness would get her killed. She had to stay strong. She'd sacrificed so much for the universe…

Bloom stopped gasping. That's it. Sacrifice was the most powerful source of energy in the universe. Giving one's life for another. Daphne for Bloom. Bloom for the universe. Nabu for Tir Nan Og.

Bloom bit her bottom lip fighting tears, but it was no use. Her answer hurt her. Bloom's body shook with contained sobs. She wasn't going to cry out. Not for these monsters called the Prima. Never.

_Well?_

"Sacrifice." Bloom whispered. "Sacrifice is the greatest of energy sources."

_That's right, Princess. Now I'd get moving if I were you._

Bloom pushed herself up, every ounce of her being telling her to stay down and let it go. The demon was coming for her again. She had to avoid it.

Or else it would kill her.

"The Prima!" Miriam's voice shook with dread.

Stella glanced at Miriam confused. The Prima? Was it a fashion company brand or something? "What's the Prima?" Stella had said it so nonchalantly that Miriam and Oritel just stared at her. She flushed.

"According to ancient texts, the Prima was a group of elite wizards who dedicated their entire beings to all the art forms of magic. They were said to know everything about all the powers in the magical universe. Even the powers of the Great Dragon." Tecna looked up from her PDA.

"Wow! So they're like the ultimate Winx trainers, that's cool." Musa said

"No it is not. They're cruel and pointless in all their teachings." Miriam snapped. Stella stared at the queen. The queen wasn't typically irritable, but calm and caring.

"I told her no, but it appears as if no wasn't her answer." Oritel shook his head. "She's stubborn."

"They could kill her Oritel! We have to get her out of there!" Miriam allowed herself a small sob.

Stella glanced at the queen again. This Prima group really seemed to bother her. "Where's there?"

Oritel glanced at Stella and sighed, as though he were deciding whether or not to tell her. He finally told her. "Oblivion."

"Oblivion?" Musa looked interested. "Isn't that what evil villains often tell the good guys they're going to send them? I'm pretty sure Baltor used that one on Bloom a few times."

"Oblivion is a forgotten realm. The population of the magical universe has chosen to entirely blot it out from history. It was the first magical realm to be created by the Great Dragon. It was Obsidian's sister realm, until Bloom destroyed Obsidian. Few remember it, including the members of the Prima. They reside and hold all their training there." Oritel spoke carefully.

"Obsidian's _nice_ sister realm, right?" Stella asked.

Musa rolled her eyes. "Stella. Obviously _Oblivion_ is not a nice place. Use that brain your 'rents gave ya." Stella threw her a cold glare.

"Oblivion is a desolate and horrendous realm. I never wanted Bloom to face such horrors. Especially if she were to train with the Prima." Miriam shivered, which Stella found to be ironic since Dragon Fire was the hottest power in the universe, literally.

"What "horrors" didn't you want her to face?" Flora asked gently.

"Demons." Oritel stated. All the Winx stared at him. "Yes, real demons. Not your scary film demons either. When the universe was created there was not only water star and dragon fire; there was also essences of good and evil. Demons are the actual essences of evil. Each is unique, powerful, and terrible. They constantly crave power and souls. The demons actually tried to hunt down the Great Dragon, their very own creator. They were banished to Oblivion by the same wizards who locked away the water stars." Oritel's eyes looked haunted. Miriam grabbed his arm.

"So, they're worse than the witches?" Flora looked alarmed.

"Yes." Oritel looked away. "Even worse than Baltor."

All the girls gasped. "She's going to be killed!" Flora's eyes were wide in absolute horror.

"I tried to train beneath them, but even I couldn't succeed. They pitted me against a number of demons. My strength gave out before I could go on." Oritel closed his eyes tightly. "I had come to take him back to Sparks. I was barely able to fend off the demons and get away with him. He almost died." Miriam took a deep breath.

"How can the Prima live there?" Musa asked.

" They aren't living. They're spirits." Oritel stated.

"Who in their right mind would listen to a bunch of crazy spirits and take on an army of evil demons?" Tecna stared incredulously. "Excepting you of course."

"Bloom would!" Stella turned to all the Winx girls. "We need to save her!"

A voice came from the doorway. "You're not going to take care of this without us."


	7. Chapter 7: Roxy and Fading

Chapter 7

Roxy stood in the doorway to Oritel's study. The Winx girls were staring at her. The pixies all floated about her. Then they flew in and greeted their bonded fairies. Roxy couldn't help but smile.

"I heard Bloom was in trouble so I came to help. I had to ask for the pixies assistance since I'm still perfecting the whole portalling thing." Roxy spoke after all the greeting and hugging was finished.

"Sweetie! It's really good to see you." Flora said with a smile.

"I've heard you guys were having some arguments about me." Roxy shifted uncomfortably. The room went very silent.

"Well, you see…" Musa began.

"I understand." Roxy said. "I don't have what it takes to be a Winx member. I'm not as experienced, I don't have as strong as magic, and I'm not much in battle. But I do want to be your friend. And that's all I want if you'll let me have it. I don't care about being in your club. And as a friend I feel the urge to help my friends who are in trouble. Bloom is my friend, she is in trouble, so I will go to help her to the best of my ability." Roxy gave a shrug. "There's not much to say beyond that."

The Winx girls remained very quiet. Roxy observed Flora bite her lip and glance at Layla, who in turn was looking at Stella. Two people stood behind them. Roxy assumed they were Bloom's parents: King Oritel and Queen Miriam. They looked confused but remained silent anyway.

Finally Layla spoke. "Let's go Winx." She smiled broadly at Roxy and Roxy couldn't help but smile back. "All of us."

Stella and Flora ran over and hugged Roxy. The pixies were all cheering ecstatically. Roxy felt herself beaming and blushed. She must look like a smiling fool. But, she couldn't help it. To be accepted somewhere, it was wonderful. On Earth, she'd never really fit in. But with the Winx, she felt she belonged. Musa gave her a thumbs up and Tecna smiled and nodded.

Roxy remembered Layla's phone call.

* * *

"_Hello?" Roxy answered her cell._

"_Hey Roxy, it's Layla."_

"_Layla. Are you ok? You sound upset." Roxy paused and then she quietly asked, "Is it about Nabu?"_

"_A little. But it's also about you." Layla's voice said. _

"_Me? Whatever for?" Roxy was surprised. Layla was upset over her?_

"_Look Roxy, we had a Winx meeting today."_

"_Yeah. How'd that go?" Roxy asked._

"_Like shit." Layla swore. Roxy listened to Layla's summary of the meeting._

"_So you were all fighting about my being part of your club? That's stupid." Roxy laughed._

"_What do you mean?" Layla sounded confused._

"_Well, I don't have to be in the special club to be you're friend do I? If that's a requirement then somebody's got to get their definition of friend modified." Roxy waited for Layla's answer. Layla didn't say anything. "I've seen you girls, you've got heart. But there's more to life than your little club. Making other friends doesn't have to be life or death you know."_

_Layla was silent for another few seconds. Then it was Roxy's turn for confusion. "Roxy, you're right. The Winx Club has lost its way. We didn't form the club to admit the strongest or prettiest fairies. We made it because we were friends. Friends who formed an exceptional bond with one another." Layla sounded more upbeat. Roxy felt a smile. Layla sounded happy. "Winx is not ability, but the magic of heart." Layla said._

"_Yep. At least, that was the vibe I got when you girls were on Earth playing super heroes." Roxy stated._

"_Roxy, you are awesome. Literally." Layla said. She paused for a moment. "Who told you about our fight?"_

_Roxy allowed herself a grin. "I'm not going to reveal my contact! They've been useful to me."_

"_Was it Flora?" Layla asked suspiciously._

"_No." Roxy laughed. " I've got to go Layla! Bye!"_

* * *

Roxy chuckled as Layla told the girls about their phone conversation. Then Layla paused.

"Who told you?" Layla asked again.

Roxy gave them all a sheepish grin. "Squirrels hear and see all."

The girls laughed. Then they glanced at each other.

"Shall we get moving?" Stella asked.

"We shall." Musa said.

"Hurrah for proper English!" Tune piped. The pixies laughed and they and the Winx girls left Oritel's study. The search was on.

* * *

Daphne stared intently at her looking glass. She'd been looking for what felt like forever. Then again, she'd know everything about forever wouldn't she?

One of the scenes made Daphne's intuition flare. She used her powers to switch back to the scene. It was dark, and not much could be made out. Daphne suddenly felt intense power emanate from the scene. There was something lurking deep within the Chthonic Realm. Perhaps someone? But, one thing was certain. Whatever was stirring was strong. And evil.

Daphne's essence shimmered. She began to panic. What was happening? Daphne looked down at her ethereal being and saw herself fading. Daphne, the protector and guardian of the dragon fire was fading from existence.


	8. Chapter 8: Crashed Onto Oblivion

Chapter 8: Crashed Onto Oblivion

Riven sat at the ship's control systems next to Timmy. Behind him he could hear the girls all chattering at once. He had a headache and was sick of listening to them. They were on their way to an evil realm. Did they have to discuss shoes now of all times?

Sky walked up and leaned on the back of Timmy's chair. "Hey we close yet?"

"Sky calm down. I promise I'll alert you when we reach Oblivion. Bloom will be okay." Timmy tapped a couple of switches on the dash.

Sky began pacing again and Riven couldn't help but roll his eyes. Sky was worried about Bloom, but honestly? Was the girl worth losing one's sanity over? She was just a complete flirt anyway. Riven just knew she'd drop Sky like a bad habit as soon as some other more advantageous opportunity guy showed up. Not that Riven cared. He never really got along with Bloom or Sky.

Riven glanced at the window and caught Musa's reflection behind him. She wasn't chattering about shoes like the rest of the girls. She was sitting and watching the floor intently, as though she were trying to read something. Her long, navy blue hair was pulled up into two pigtails. Dark blue eyes peered out from beneath cropped bangs, a definite contrast to her pale complexion. She was beautiful.

Musa was different than the rest of those girls. She just had this way about her that made Riven go crazy and get all territorial. He felt some urge to protect her, which was strange since he had this thing against women.

Musa's form suddenly jerked up and shouted. "Timmy!"

Riven glanced over to Timmy and saw the dash was lit up like a Christmas tree. He stood up and began to look at all the warnings on one of the screens.

"What's going on?" Tecna ran over and stood next to Timmy.

"We're running into some sort of barrier." Helia shouted from the other side of the panel.

"A barrier?" Stella stared out the window.

"Timmy? You think we can get through?" Sky asked.

Riven glanced at everyone on the ship. The girls looked anxious, Stella a little sick. Well that shut her up, Riven thought to himself.

The ship shook violently. The girls screamed. The guys began to shout, trying to communicate and calm everyone down. It wasn't working. Lights flashed and the ship lost momentum and began to fall.

"Timmy! Emergency crash landing!" Brandon shouted. Riven saw he was next to Stella.

"The ship is getting torn apart!" Timmy yelled. His shout died when suddenly the hatch opened behind them.

"Hang on to something!" Sky shouted.

"Help!" Riven whipped around and saw Musa falling.

"Musa!" Riven ran and threw himself down, catching her by the arm. The wind whistled in his ears and he felt himself sliding along the floor. They were going to fall out of the ship!

Riven felt something wrap around his ankle and yank him back into the ship. He saw Helia retract his laser string.

"Close one." Riven muttered. Musa clung to him tightly and he hugged her back. Not that saving her mattered anyway. Once the ship hit the ground, they'd all die.

They felt the impact and Riven felt his entire body jar. He tried to take the brunt of the impact for Musa. There was noise and he saw the windows shatter. The others were all crouched down, the other guys trying to protect the girls. Riven saw that Sky had grabbed Layla and Roxy.

Suddenly it was over. Riven sat there holding Musa and breathing for a couple minutes. Then he helped her up.

"Roll call!" Sky shouted. "Is everyone okay?"

Various grumbles and replies filled the busted up ship. Riven heard someone wretch and Brandon moaned, "Aah! Stella!"

"We're all okay. Except maybe Stella. Timmy what happened?" Sky said. They all began to gather together.

"The barrier stripped the ship of power. We got through but the cost was tremendous. There's practically no ship left! And Sky?" Timmy looked at Sky.

"Yeah?" Sky looked back.

"We're here." Timmy said.

Musa started laughing. Riven stared at her, then everyone was laughing. Riven couldn't help but grin. It was pretty funny.

"That's a good one!" Musa said, finally.

"Is now really the time for jokes?" Sky asked solemnly. The entire group went quiet. Sky turned toward the opening of the ship. "Let's go." he said.

They all stepped out of the ruined ship and gazed at the barren landscape of Oblivion.

"Where do we go?" Layla asked.

* * *

Helia felt the ground crunch beneath his feet. Oblivion was like a desert. A cold and desolate desert. Everything had an eerie feeling to it. Nonetheless they continued forward. Their dedication to Bloom was greater than their fears.

"I'm not liking this place!" Stella moaned. She still looked a bit green after the ship crashed, but she appeared to be losing some energy. Her stride slowed and her hair didn't have its typical golden glow.

Flora even looked a bit ill. She appeared to be more tired and less optimistic with every step she took. Her eyes looked dull and she stared at the ground.

Helia glanced at all the other girls. They too appeared to be affected by Oblivion's environment and aura. He threw a look at Brandon and both of them had the same thoughts. Something about Oblivion was affecting the Winx Club.

"Maybe we should take a break?" Timmy suggested. Sky looked back and gave a nod after noting the condition of the Winx girls. The girls all sat, well collapsed.

"All the dark energy here is overwhelming! My magic is draining faster than it did back in Shadowhaunt." Layla shivered. The rest of the Winx all nodded.

"I've done a scan on the atmosphere and composition of the soils. They contain the same crystals as Shadowhaunt, except in a tremendous amount." Tecna lay flat on the hard ground.

"Oh joy! Just what we needed to know!" Stella grumbled.

"Maybe if we transform, our powers will hold out better." Roxy said.

"No!" Layla and Stella exclaimed simultaneously. Roxy kinda jumped. Stella began explaining. "When we had to travel through Shadowhaunt, transforming drained us even faster."

"Oh." Roxy gave a yawn.

"We need to keep moving." Helia finally said. "Oblivion is huge, and we've got to try locate Bloom somehow."

Musa suddenly jumped up. "Maybe she was here? What if we used our Tracix wings and see?"

"Not all of us though." Tecna warned. Musa nodded.

"I'll do it." Musa volunteered. She took stance and shouted, "Go Believix!" Then she said, "Tracix wings, activate." A different set of wings sprouted from her back. Musa began fluttering her wings and a dust covered the area. A vision began to appear.

"Look." Helia pointed. Bloom was climbing a rock figure a distance away. They watched her climb up and disappear behind a cliff wall. The guys and the girls rushed over.

"Helia." Sky looked at Helia. "Follow the vision."

Helia raised his fisted hand. His laser string flew out and caught on to the cliff above them. He pulled testing the hold, then began climbing up quickly. He finally pulled himself over the cliff edge and spotted the vision disappear into a cave in the face of the rock figure. "She's gone into some sort of cave!" Helia shouted down.

"Judging by my calculations and the strength of the vision, this happened late yesterday night!" Tecna shouted back.

Helia gazed into the deep, dark cave. Bloom had gone down there to find the Prima. Now they were going down to find Bloom. Helia didn't like this little field trip to Oblivion. And he had this eerie feeling the field trip was going to get worse.


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble and Loss

Chapter 9: Trouble and Loss

"It's a tunnel." Flora said, stating the obvious. All the guys and girls were standing high up on the cliff, staring down into the dark tunnel before them.

"The vision went down there." Helia said for the fourth time.

"I really hate small, dark tunnels, have I ever told you girls that?" Stella shivered, emphasizing her fear.

"Yes Stella!" Musa and Layla rolled their eyes and said simultaneously.

Flora glanced at Sky, as did Brandon, she noted. They were all waiting for his decision. Do they continue their search in the tunnels or look elsewhere?

"We're going down." Sky said quietly. He then proceeded down the tunnel, the first of them to walk into the unknown. Flora took a deep breath and then followed him. The others trailed after her, with Riven bringing up the rear. They were now trekking toward what Flora hoped wouldn't be disaster, though her intuition said otherwise.

Musa and Tecna were quietly chatting away, Stella and Roxy argued about fur as a fashion, the guys had gathered discussing escape plans and routes. Flora then noticed Layla trailing the group. She slowed up and walked next to her.

"Hey." Layla said quietly. Flora gave her a smile.

"Why are you back here?" Flora glanced behind her and saw Riven watching the tunnel carefully.

"I…Flora? Do you think this is my fault?" Layla asked suddenly. Flora stared at her.

"No! Of course not." Flora shook her head. "This was Bloom's choice."

"What if my accusation forced her to make her decision? She felt she needed to redeem herself for Nabu's death, and she wasn't even the cause!" Layla looked at the rock floor of the tunnel. Flora didn't say anything. Layla did blame Bloom, but Flora didn't think Layla's accusation was the only contribution to Bloom's decision. The universe, the weight of the universe made Bloom go to the Prima. The taunting, the evil bad guys, the new life.

Flora stopped suddenly. All this forced Bloom to feel the need to be stronger. Because she felt alone.

Layla looked nervously at Flora. "What is it?"

"Bloom needs us and we need to hurry. Come on." Flora pushed forward, hurrying to catch up with the rest of the search party.

She felt the disturbance. She was being observed and watched. Immediately she stabbed out with her mind, grabbing hold of a powerful energy source. She smiled. Soon she would be free to roam and conquer the universe once more. She began siphoning the energy. The source struggled, but couldn't break free.

"Revenge will be soon." She hissed in delight. Then she felt the energy source. "Daphne? Impossible! I had killed you twenty years ago. How?" She thought carefully. Daphne wasn't alive. Daphne was a guardian spirit. A nymph of the dragon fire.

She thought back to the evil days. The days when Baltor and the ancient Ancestresses threatened and lurked throughout the universe. Baltor had been her companion, and together they roamed the realms, leaving a path of destruction wherever they went. She had helped him to infiltrate the castle Sparks. She personally hunted down Daphne, the last heiress and killed her, preventing the Dragon Fire from continuing. But it continued.

"Thought you'd escaped me, princess Daphne, last heiress to the Sparks throne. But no. I've found you again, and you'll be gone for good. After I've finished you off, I'm heading to Sparks to finish off the Sparks royal family. Queen Miriam and King Oritel will perish under my wrath!" She cackled. "Then the magical universe will be lost and confused without Sparks to guide them! Lord Baltor will rule once more. There is no stopping me!"

Daphne struggled, trying to form contact with her birth parents. The evil in the Chthonic realm had somehow sensed her when she stumbled upon the vision. Now it was sucking Daphne's essence dry of the Dragon Fire energy. She had little time before she was gone, possibly forever.

Daphne tried again and again, yet she couldn't form a link. The evil had a hold on her and had blocked her essence from leaving the cave. She was trapped.

Would anyone remember her? Would Mother and Father notice her disappearance? Would Bloom? Daphne dreaded being entirely forgotten, but if it must be it must be. She remembered being offered the guardianship after her death.

"_Daphne. Awaken our sister." the voice said._

_Daphne had her eyes closed tightly. She was dead, but Bloom had to be safe on Earth. She'd protected the Dragon Fire. Her purpose was finished._

"_You are wrong, dear sister. Your purpose is not fulfilled. The power is still not safe." the voice was soothing and calm._

_Daphne allowed her eyes to open. Before her sat great beings on thrones. They all gazed kindly upon Daphne._

"_Welcome Daphne. We are the Divine Fairies." A fairy dressed in gold robes rose from her throne and strode toward Daphne. _

"_Am a I dead?" Daphne asked._

"_You are. We've brought your spirit here. Your mission is not yet done, your journey unfinished." The fairy in gray robes smiled at Daphne, her eyes wise and kind._

"_What is it I must do?" Daphne asked quietly._

"_We are honoring you with the duty of guardianship." The fairy in black's dark tone stated._

"_Guardianship?" Daphne looked up at the gold fairy._

"_Yes. Your sacrifice for your sister caught our attention. You deserve the honor. We wish to name you the guardian of the Dragon Fire." The white fairy said. The fairies all nodded in agreement._

_Daphne thought. She could perhaps see her mother and father again. Maybe even Bloom. Daphne didn't hesitate. "I accept." Daphne stated confidently._

"_We wish you luck in finishing your journey sister." The fairies said._

They'd offered her the chance at eternal life for rescuing her little sister. But Daphne hadn't thought out their conversation until now. Finishing her journey. This must be what the Divine Fairies meant.

Did guardians die? Daphne asked herself quietly after her fourth failed attempt at contacting her parents. Did they go to heaven or some other form of Elysium or hell for that matter? Or did they just fade away, forgotten forever?

Daphne felt more energy drain from her essence. Time was running out. She was disappearing. Daphne gave a small smile. She'd seen her parents and her beloved sister again. They would care for one another and live. That was all that mattered. Daphne closed her eyes and used one last spell. Hopefully it would help Bloom to defeat the evil. As the magic from using the spell left her ethereal body, Daphne felt…

Then Daphne was gone.


	10. Chapter 10: Horrifying Realizations

Chapter 10: Horrifying Realizations

Miriam gazed at her husband's stoic figure before her. He had his back turned, his hands clasped behind his back. He was deep in thought, Miriam knew. He always stood with his back turned to his company when he had to think. It worked for him.

Oritel turned toward her. "Miriam. There has been no new information on Bloom. It's been three days since we've sent her friends out to search. Daphne hasn't come with anything either." Oritel frowned.

"What do you mean?" Miriam gazed at her husband, worry filling her thoughts.

"Something isn't right." Oritel walked over to a mirror with intricate carvings on the edges. He waved his hand over it. The view in the mirror shimmered for a second, then reverted back to its natural reflection. "She's not answering." Oritel said quietly.

Miriam felt a terrifying feeling brew in the back of her mind. Why wasn't Daphne responding to Oritel? "What must we do?" Miriam looked expectantly at her husband. He had to have an idea.

"We will go to Daphne's cave. Maybe she can't contact us from within her cave, or perhaps she's too weak." Oritel grasped Miriam's hands and squeezed. "She's probably fine. We'll find Bloom and everything will go back to normal."

Miriam didn't squeeze back. The foreboding feeling kept working in her mind. Something was definitely wrong. With both Daphne and Bloom.

Oritel dropped her hands and turned to the mirror. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. A portal began opening before him on the face of the mirror. He then turned and held out his hand to Miriam. Miriam took his hand and together they went through the gate. Miriam could feel the rush as her entire being was torn from the realm of Sparks to the deep lake Daphne resided in. She clung to Oritel's hand, her eyes were closed tightly. Then a tightening of Oritel's grip told her they'd arrived. She allowed her eyes to open.

They stood at the bottom of the lake. Magic Oritel had applied prevented them from getting wet or drowning. Oritel motioned and the two of them headed toward a dark cave not far from them. Daphne's residence for the last twenty years.

Miriam felt a pang of sadness and guilt overcome her. Daphne wouldn't have died if Oritel hadn't told her to protect Bloom. Now her eldest daughter was only a remnant of a beautiful girl doomed to reside in this deep lake for eternity for all they knew.

"Daphne." Oritel called. Miriam jerked out of her guilty thoughts and glanced about. They'd entered the cave. Bubbles floated about them, various water weeds clung to the sand floor. Daphne's home.

Daphne didn't answer Oritel's call. Miriam squinted her eyes in attempt to see through the murky dark of the cave. She clapped her hands and a light orb appeared between her hands. She held it out, shedding light throughout the cave. "She's not here." Miriam said quietly.

"She has to be here. Her being was anchored to this cave." Oritel walked to the back of the cave.

"Oritel." Miriam said his name quietly. In her hands she held an item she'd picked up. Oritel turned and looked then fell silent, his eyes locked on the item in Miriam's hands.

Daphne's mask. Miriam held Daphne's mask. It had been lying on the floor of the cave. The mask once was beautiful, giving off a golden light like Daphne's ethereal being. But now it was dull gray, seemingly lifeless and ugly. Miriam cradled the mask gently and allowed herself a sob. Daphne was gone. Her fears had been right. Her eldest child was dead, maybe even nonexistent. Miriam felt Oritel's arms wrap around her and she just collapsed, her legs giving out as the tears poured. Daphne was gone.

Miriam felt a sudden power fill the mask in her hands. Daphne's last thoughts filled her mind, Miriam felt energy being torn from her. Her being screamed in agony. Then the vision was gone. Miriam shook uncontrollably. It couldn't be. No.

"Miriam. Miriam you're scaring me." Oritel had her by the shoulders. Miriam gazed into his eyes in horror.

"Oritel. I felt the power of who did this." Miriam just let herself stare past him.

"Who? Miriam, who?" Oritel tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"The power was strong without extent. Oritel. The power was dragon fire." Miriam stated automatically. Oritel shook his head.

"No. No. Miriam, she wouldn't." Oritel shook his head again. Miriam stared at him.

"What do we know, Oritel? We haven't raised or even known Bloom for the last twenty years! She was a baby! We knew the baby, but we don't know the grown woman Oritel!" Miriam was angry. Miriam's own daughter had destroyed her own sister. Every second she thought about it, it made sense. They told Bloom about the capabilities of her powers. Bloom began looking into becoming stronger and more powerful, using evil as an excuse. Then Bloom destroyed Daphne because Daphne had found out. Bloom was a power hungry monster, and Miriam had given birth to her.

Oritel remained quiet. Finally he responded to Miriam's anger. "You may be right. I sense the power too."

"Yes!" She laughed maniacally. Daphne was gone. The first movement of her revenge scheme was complete. Soon…soon… she'd be stronger than the rest of the universe. She'd be a goddess and every living being she spared would be her slave. Baltor would come back and they could be together, the ultimate rulers of the magical universe and more.

There was a dark wave. Anger. She waved her hand and saw Miriam and Oritel, King and Queen of Sparks and greatest rulers in the universe kneeling in a deep-lake cave. Miriam was clutching a gray mask in her hands and anger filled her eyes. She laughed. Miriam and Oritel were angry. And so they had a right to be. She'd destroyed their most precious Daphne. Next she'd destroy the next thing the King and Queen of Sparks held most dear.

Sparks itself.


	11. Chapter 11: Complications

Chapter 11:

"Keep running!" Sky yelled. Several large creatures were right behind them, snapping and howling at them.

"They're too fast!" Musa yelled back. Sky stopped and spun around to face the demons. He pulled out his sword and the blue blade emerged from the hilt. A demon tried to attack him but he swiftly swung his sword and the demon went flying. Brandon appeared from nowhere and began parrying with two other demons.

They'd been searching for three whole days for Bloom with no avail. Following the tunnel they saw Bloom's vision go in, they stumbled upon a demon nest. They had been spotted by some demon sentries and a group of the nasty things had been in pursuit since. Sky didn't know how much longer they could keep running.

"Ha!" Riven kicked a demon about to tackle Sky and it backed off hissing. "Going to have to do better than that King boy!" Riven said.

"Thanks, I guess." Sky fell back into the fighting, but his mind continued off elsewhere. Bloom was still missing, there was no news from King Oritel and Queen Miriam. "Nothing but nothing." Sky grumbled.

"Sky! We need to pull back!" Helia shouted. Helia was about to be overwhelmed by a hoard of demons, Flora was furiously fighting with her feet and fists next to him.

"Brandon! Help Helia and Flora to pull back! Everybody! Pull back now!" Sky called out and stabbed at a feisty demon before them.

"Things ain't looking so good now, are they Sky?" Riven laughed.

Sky looked at Riven. "What is your problem? We aren't in Red Fountain anymore so grow up already."

"We all dragged ourselves out to this God-forsaken planet to rescue your little brat of a girlfriend! That's what my problem is!" Riven jabbed mercilessly at a demon. "We almost died already getting here, and now here we are risking our lives again to deal with a crapload of demons, Sky. Demons! Why can't your precious Bloom just stay at home and play princess!"

Sky threw a glare at Riven. "Because Bloom is always out saving your sorry ass Riven! Demon six o' clock!"

Riven ducked as the demon jumped at him. Sky stabbed it and the demon fell to the ground howling. "I've never needed rescuing! I could've always found my way out in whatever situation I'd end up in."

"Alright Riven. How about now?" Sky snapped. He saw Brandon, Helia and Flora running up fast.

"Failure to pull back, dude!" Brandon said. The guys and the girls were surrounded. Sky groaned. There was no escaping this time. They all came in, half the guys looking to Sky for an idea.

"Can you girls transform?" Timmy asked Tecna. Tecna shook her head.

"We're too weak and tired. This place is so dark and evil, it's draining me of my powers." Stella clenched her fists. "It's like Shadowhaunt all over again."

"That place was real inspiring." Layla grumbled.

"Been nice knowing you guys." Timmy gulped. The demons came in closer. Sky braced himself for the fight to the finish. They were done for.

Bloom felt the claws of the demon graze her side. She yelled out in pain. The demon hissed and was on top of her. Bloom lay there, weak, exhausted, defeated. She felt the acid from the demon's claw burning her flesh. She couldn't run anymore. This was it.

The Prima member who was acting as her trainer just stood there. Bloom refused to call for help. She knew they wouldn't help her. She was supposed to defeat this master demon on her own in order to gain some greater knowledge and understanding or some new ability of sorts in relation to her power. Dying during the training meant failure. There were no second chances.

_Idylla!_ Another member strode quickly into the cavern. Bloom struggled with the demon as the words of the members shifted through her mind. _The demons have cornered an entire group of intruders._

_Serves them right. _Idylla replied coldly.

_Idylla. Intelligence says there are six fairies and five warriors. One of the warriors is the King of Eraklyon. Two of the fairies are heiresses to key universal thrones. The other fairies are realm guardians._

Bloom felt fear grow suddenly. Sky was here. The Specialists and the Winx Club were here. Here in Oblivion. They must've come to find her. Now they were in trouble with demons. Bloom felt the dragon fire within her burn with hot intensity. She had to help Sky and her friends. She couldn't give up now.

The demon was about to bite Bloom's shoulder. Bloom aimed the intense fire within her at the demon and let it go. The demon began to roar and hiss in agony, then it disintegrated completely. There weren't even ashes left. Bloom pushed herself to her feet as the Prima members looked suddenly at her. "Where!" Bloom snapped at the Prima members. Neither of the members answered her. Bloom was upon them in seconds. She smacked the other Prima member to the floor and grabbed Idylla by the front of her robes. "Where!" Bloom snarled at the member. Idylla looked shocked.

_The Alveolate cavern._ Idylla finally hissed. Bloom just dropped Idylla on the floor and went running. She had to hurry, to save her friends.


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue or Condemnation

Chapter 12: Rescue Or Condemnation?

Bloom was running as fast as she could. She didn't have enough energy to transform, or else she'd be flying. Her friends were in trouble, so she had to hurry. Bloom saw light at the end of the tunnel. The Alveolate cavern was just ahead.

Bloom burst out into the dim light of the cavern. An army of demons stood between her and her friends. She had to help them somehow, but she was so weak and exhausted. What could she do?

The Specialists were furiously fighting an onslaught of demons. The girls did what they could, but they too looked exhausted and worn out. Bloom saw Roxy fall. They were going to die unless she did something.

"Hey! Demons!" Bloom yelled. The demons stopped hissing and attacking her friends and turned on her. Bloom allowed flames to engulf her hands. "Come and get me." Bloom used all her energy and will and the flames grew. The demons hissed at her then and attempted to hurt her. Bloom threw the flames at the demons, but they didn't seem to be affected. One demon tackled her and they went rolling across the floor. Bloom kicked at the demon and scrambled to her feet. Several demons snapped at her and she backed into a wall. She closed her eyes tight.

So this was it. Bloom shook her head. No. This wasn't going to be it. She had to keep fighting. For her family. For her friends. Hell, for the universe. It was her destiny.

The dragon fire power within her flared. Bloom clenched her fists and focused on the power within her. It had to be enough. Bloom suppressed it, causing enough tension for a bit of a kick, and then let it loose. The last things she saw was her dragon fire vaporizing the demons and Sky running toward her, calling her name. Then everything went black.

One second, Roxy was on her butt, so exhausted by the realm of Oblivion she couldn't even see straight. Next second, she was on her feet looking for their rescuer in the crowd of demons.

"Come and get me!" A voice yelled. The crowd of demons had actually turned away from them toward the unseen person. Then the crowd of demons disintegrated, and there stood Bloom, shaking. She collapsed.

"Bloom! Bloom!" Sky ran over to her as she collapsed. The guys and the girls followed him.

"Is she okay?" Stella squealed in horror. Bloom lay there on the ground, pale, bruised, and cut up. Her side was sliced open, bleeding. Her clothes were torn and shredded in several spots. Roxy felt fear. Bloom didn't look so good.

Sky picked her up carefully. "We need to get her back to Sparks now! She needs healing fast."

"The ship is in ruins. There is no way to get off the realm!" Timmy shook his head.

"She'll die unless we get her off this realm!" Sky stared at the Winx girls.

"I don't know if any of us have enough Winx magic to transform, much less use our Zoomix." Tecna looked worriedly at Bloom.

Roxy looked at the hard rock floor beneath her. "I could try something, but we'll need to get out of this cave. She looked up at Sky. "I can't guarantee it will work, either."

Sky nodded then shouted directions to the Specialists. With Riven bringing up the rear and Helia at the head, the Specialists and the Winx began to make their way back to the surface. Roxy glanced at Sky, who was carefully cradling Bloom's limp body in his arms. "She'll be okay." Roxy finally said.

"I hope so." Sky murmured.

"She lasted this long on this heinous realm! She can't die now!" Layla continued her hurried pace near the front of the group. Roxy looked ahead, searching in vain for the entrance of the tunnel she knew was still a long ways off.

After what seemed an eternity, the group exited the gloom of the caves and entered the original gloom of Oblivion. Roxy hurried ahead of the group and knelt on the ground. The Winx rushed to her side.

Roxy closed her eyes. Her powers weren't draining off as fast as they had in the tunnels and cavern. She focused all her Winx on the task of transforming, and succeeded. She felt her worn venture outfit melt off her and a glittering fairy outfit shimmered on in its place. Wings sprouted from her back. Roxy still knelt there on the ground. "Nature's sanctuary!" Roxy cried out. Her animal powers sparked and grew exponentially to undertake the spell. "Open a portal and allow us passage to Sparks!" Roxy felt a boost in the energy of the spell and saw Flora adding her own magic to Roxy's. Nature's children: animals and plants.

Then they were falling. The air rushed about them as they fell. Roxy felt Nature's reassurance and fought back her fear. They'd be okay. Nature was delivering them to safety. She felt ground beneath her feet and then they were all standing on Sparks, before the massive palace. Roxy sighed with relief. She'd done it! They were safely on Sparks!

Sky went running for the front doors when they suddenly opened. Guards swarmed out of the palace and aimed their weapons for Sky. The Winx and the Specialists gasped. Roxy felt that pang of panic again. What was going on?

King Oritel and Queen Miriam came rushing out from the palace. "Seize her." Oritel stated flatly.


	13. Chapter 13:Escape and an Unexpected Ally

Chapter 13: Escape and an Unexpected Ally

Layla's eyes widened. They weren't aiming for Sky. They were aiming for Bloom. The King and Queen of Sparks wanted their own daughter arrested! Protests and yells could be heard from the Winx and the Specialists. But Stella's shrill voice echoed over them.

"Under what circumstances?" Stella snapped.

"For the destruction of Daphne." Miriam growled.

The Winx exchanged nervous glances between one another. "Daphne's been dead for twenty years… Bloom was just a baby when she died." Flora insisted gently.

"Not Daphne's death. Her destruction." Miriam waved her hand and an object appeared in her hand. Layla stared at it. It was a mask.

The Winx girls gasped. The protests of the guys fell silent. Layla felt her stomach drop suddenly. She recognized the mask. Bloom carried it with her when they traveled the once desolate Sparks in search of the Book of Fate. The mask was Daphne's, but there was something wrong with it. It no longer glowed a brilliant red-orange like flames. The mask was gray, dead.

"Daphne is no longer." Miriam said coldly. Miriam then nodded to the guards. "Seize the princess."

"Bloom couldn't have done it!" Sky yelled. He backed away as the guards advanced.

"I felt it!" Miriam's eyes flashed angrily. "In Daphne's underwater prison! Dragon fire was used to finish off Daphne! To pull apart her essence slowly and painfully!"

Sky fell silent as the statement settled among the Specialists and the Winx. Layla saw something in his eyes. Denial. Absolute denial. He still believed in Bloom's innocence. Layla glanced at her friends. They too didn't believe it. She could see it in their eyes.

Layla caught Stella's eye. Stella gave the slightest nod to Layla. Layla watched as Stella carefully eased the Ring of Solaris off her finger. Layla grabbed Roxy's and Tecna's hands, who looked at her curiously. Layla gave them a look that said for them to do the same and they grasped the hands of the nearest guys and girls. Oritel and Miriam didn't seem to notice. Their attention was focused on the limp body of their daughter in Sky's arms.

One of the guards stumbled a bit and all hell broke loose. Stella threw her ring in the air. "Sun power!" Stella cried out. She snatched the scepter out of the air and raced toward Sky, grabbing his arm. Miriam was yelling orders to the guards, her arms waving, the beginnings of a spell. The guards lunged toward Sky and Bloom, their weapons stabbing the air before them. But Stella was faster. She waved her scepter over her and her friends and Layla felt herself being ripped from the realm of Sparks.

This portal wasn't as pleasant as the portal Roxy and Flora had summoned from Nature. Layla was hurtling towards total nothingness. She screamed and saw Stella clinging the her scepter, trying to keep control of the portal. The others were falling about them, some of the other girls also screaming. The Specialists were yelling at each other, trying to figure out the protocol for such a situation.

Layla forced herself to stop screaming and aimed herself for Stella and the scepter. She grabbed onto the scepter and her and Stella looked at each other. Stella was tense, her will focused on controlling the scepter. Layla saw lines begin to form a calligraphy on the scepter. "No!" Stella screamed. Layla saw Stella unleash some of her power and they hit ground. The air was knocked out of Layla, and Layla lay sprawled gasping. She scrambled to her feet and saw Stella kneeling next to the scepter. Then the scepter shattered.

"No!" Stella screamed again. Stella sat there, catatonic for a time, staring at the pieces of what was left of the Scepter of Solaris. Then Stella began to cry.

Musa was at Stella's side instantly. The scepter lay in shattered pieces, scattered across the grass. Musa knelt to pick the pieces up. She then took Stella's hands and placed the pieces in them. Stella just sobbed and Musa wrapped her arms around her. "Shhh." Musa whispered gently.

"Is she okay?" Brandon rushed over. Musa gave him a nod and looked about, trying to figure out where they'd landed.

"Stella?" Musa asked her gently, as she slowly loosened her embrace. "Where did you send us."

Stella sniffled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry, it's just that the ring was like a part of me." Stella glanced around. "I was aiming that the portal open to Sibylla's cave. Bloom would've been safe there. But Miriam's curse made the power of the scepter go out of control. I lost all my power over the scepter and the portal went awry. We could be anywhere in the universe." Stella hiccupped. Musa hugged her fiercely.

"I'm so sorry Stella." Layla whispered.

"You tried to help." Stella shrugged. She hiccupped again.

Musa turned her gaze to Sky. He stood, Bloom still limp in his arms. She looked even worse than before.

"We need to get her someplace safe, where healing is available. Sibylla's cave was an excellent idea, but we have no way of getting there." Tecna helped Roxy up off the ground. Roxy brushed off her knees.

"Let's focus on figuring out where we are first." Timmy looked around them. "Hot climate. Volcanic activity. Dry grasses and plants. Dragons…"

"Dragons?" Musa looked at Timmy, then felt the ground beneath her shudder. Everyone turned and saw a huge dragon standing before them. The dragon let out a cacophonous roar and the ground shook again.

"Run!" Brandon yelled. Musa turned grabbed Stella's hand and they went running. Brandon had taken out his sword and worked to distract the beast.

"There's more!" Flora shrieked. Several more dragons dropped from the sky and surrounded the Winx and the Specialists. The rest of the Specialists took out their swords. Musa clenched her fists, preparing to use what little energy she had to transform and fight. She figured the odds. Seven fairies (one near death, six practically depleted of power) and five Specialists (all magic less, one the King of Eraklyon) versus ten fully energized and possibly hungry dragons. Musa bit her lip. It wasn't looking too good for her and her peeps.

"Sky. Please tell me you have a plan." Timmy gulped.

"Wasn't expecting dragons Timmy. Sorry." Sky handed Bloom off to Layla and pulled out his own sword. "No plan but to fight for our lives."

"And end up as dragon dung twenty-four hours later." Riven grumbled.

"Oh great and powerful Riven who claims he can get out of every situation imaginable, why don't you stop whining and make up your own plan!" Sky said sarcastically.

"Oh but you're the great leader Sky!" Riven snapped.

"Enough!" Musa glared at them. "We're going to possibly die, and here you two are bickering the same damn arguments from Red Fountain! Grow up!"

Riven looked at Musa. "I'm sorry." He said the words quietly. Musa felt her heart leap a bit as he said it. She was about to say something when she heard chanting beyond the dragons.

"Do you hear that!" Musa looked at the others.

"Not everyone has supersonic hearing!" Brandon looked at Musa. The dragons instantly became agitated with the chanting. They attempted to attack the group, but then something forced them to fly off. Once they were gone, Musa looked for the source of the chanting. Then she found it.


	14. Chapter 14: Maya and Lilith

Chapter 14: Maya and Lilith

Flora stared at their rescuer. She was an elderly woman, wizened by her years. She stood with confidence as she watched the dragons fly off. The woman turned and looked at them.

"Why have you come to Pyros?" The woman's eyes were narrowed and pinned Flora to the spot.

"We accidentally opened a portal here." Stella said cautiously. "We need help. Please. Our friend Bloom is seriously injured and needs healing…"

The woman interrupted. "Bloom?" She glanced around at the Specialists and the Winx. She spotted Bloom and walked toward Layla. Layla backed away as the woman approached. "She's close to death. Follow me!" With that the woman went walking in the opposite direction. Layla looked at Flora and Flora shrugged.

"What do we have to lose? She's just an elderly woman." Flora followed the woman then.

They walked for what felt an hour when the woman led them into a cave. Flora hesitated then entered the cave after her. In the cave she found a fire pit with mats sitting around it. Several baskets and ceramic pots lined the walls. There were a few bookshelves and a table, all filled with books and parchment. "What is your name?" Flora asked the woman politely.

"You can call me Maya. It is what Bloom called me when she trained here." The woman didn't seem to notice Flora's expression of awe.

"You're Maya?" Stella stared. The woman nodded then motioned for Layla to set Bloom down on a grass mat on the floor. Layla did so.

"So you trained Bloom and helped her to achieve her Enchantix." Tecna said.

"Indeed." The woman examined the gash in Bloom's side. "You, Flora. I'd like you to go to that basket there and get me herbs to heal her wound." Flora glanced at Maya, shocked she knew her name. The woman chuckled. "Of course I'd know the new Company of Light. Ms. Faragonda is a close friend of mine. She spoke highly of all you girls."

Flora dug out the necessary herbs and brought them to Maya. Maya began to clean Bloom's wound. Sky came over.

"Will she be okay?" Sky asked anxiously.

"You need not worry, King of Eraklyon. Bloom's stronger than this. Once I finish this spell she'll only need some rest." Maya glanced at Sky, then at the rest of the group. "You can explain what happened." Sky looked to Flora and Flora sighed.

"Well, it began with Bloom's wanting to get stronger. She wanted to be ready for a new evil. So she went to this group known as the Prima. King Oritel and Queen Miriam then called us to bring her back to Sparks. They didn't want her training with the Prima because their teaching habits are dangerous. While we were searching for Bloom, something happened to Daphne. We came back, and King Oritel and Queen Miriam blamed Bloom for what happened to Daphne." Flora looked at the woman. The woman had remained silent throughout the tale.

"They said someone with Dragon Fire powers destroyed Daphne. Stella then portal led us, but not before Miriam cast a spell to destroy the Scepter of Solaris." Musa added.

Maya remained quiet and gazed at Bloom for a time. "Bloom went to Oblivion. That is a dangerous place. I've sent many of the pupils I've trained there, with regret mind you. They never returned." Maya lay her hand on Bloom's forehead. "But I don't believe Bloom would destroy her sister. No. Bloom had a kind and generous heart. Something else destroyed Daphne. Possibly it may want to obliterate Sparks for good." Maya glanced at the Winx girls. "Daphne was the protector of the Dragon's flame."

"So they're aiming for the bearers of the Dragon Fire." Stella shook her head. "Same story, different evil. Well, we hope."

"What do you mean?" Musa looked at Stella.

"Well, evil guy with Dragon Fire powers? Baltor, duh." Stella crossed her arms.

"It'd be awful if Baltor were back." Flora shivered.

"But Bloom took care of him. If he came back Bloom would just kick him to the curb again." Layla looked at Maya, who was shaking her head. "What?"

"The universe fears her in peace, then exalts her in war. She's been pressured by the universe, her family, even you, her friends." Maya gazed at the resting form of Bloom. "There may never be any rest for this warrior."

Flora felt guilt. They'd always had Bloom with them when they took on supreme evils. What if Bloom hadn't been there?

"Enough talk. You all need rest." Maya stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave and said no more.

Bloom was trapped. Everything was dark. So dark. She tried to scream, she tried to summon her dragon fire, but nothing happened. Bloom felt fear begin to gnaw away at her courage. She'd never felt anything like this before.

Then there was a light. She stood before Bloom, robed in gold with light radiating from her. She held out her hand to Bloom and Bloom felt all her fears evaporate. Bloom grabbed her hand and was pulled out of the world of absolute darkness. "Who are you?" Bloom asked.

"I am the leader of the Divine Fairies. I am called Ianessa." Ianessa smiled warmly at Bloom. "Bloom, you work so hard for what you believe in. Your faith in what is right has carried you far in life. Like your lost sister, you are an amiable girl."

"Lost sister? Whatever do you mean? Daphne isn't lost. She resides in the bottom of a lake as the nymph of the Dragon Fire." Bloom looked at Ianessa, denial shining in her eyes.

Ianessa shook her head. "Alas, tragedy has once again tainted your already bereaved life, Bloom. Daphne's essence was drained. She is lost, my dear."

Bloom stared into the woman's eyes. "No. No. Why?"

"Revenge. The evil you must know defeat aims to destroy everything Sparks. I'm afraid. Bloom, not all the evil can be vanquished you know. Some of it is only trapped and released later. It is the way of the universe. The way balance is kept. Even so, this evil should not be allowed to roam free. No. You, Bloom, must stop this evil."

Bloom just hugged herself, tears falling hot and wet down her cheeks. Daphne was gone. It just wasn't fair. Not fair at all.

"Bloom. Daphne isn't gone. Just lost. But trying to retrieve her is well beyond your capabilities. Focus instead on the task of defeating this new evil." Ianessa paused. "Well, maybe not new."

"What?" Bloom stared at Ianessa, waiting for an explanation.

"There are a few things you must be aware of before I let you go. One, Daphne was defeated by a woman with dragon fire powers. She was Baltor's consort before he was trapped in the realm of Omega. She is the evil I am speaking of Bloom." Ianessa placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder. Bloom gazed at her.

"What is she called?" Bloom asked quietly.

"She was called Lilith. A fitting name for such a vile creature. She hated Sparks, though she was from Sparks herself. She, like Baltor, was given a portion of the dark ember of the Dragon Fire. She was a destructive force after that. She and Baltor traveled the universe, obliterating entire realms and taking magical artifacts. Miriam was finally the one to seal the woman away."

"How?" Bloom gazed imploringly at Ianessa.

"Miriam came to us, asking for a spell to separate Baltor and Lilith. Even our evil divine fairy, Daria, agreed Lilith had to be stopped. So we gave her a spell. One that would fulfill your mother's destiny and bring Daphne forward in hers. The spell was completed nine months after we gave it to her. Lilith was sealed away." Ianessa looked off into the distance.

"My mother's destiny? Her destiny was already fulfilled?" Bloom looked off into the distance to see what Ianessa was looking at.

"Nine months, Bloom. Your mother's destiny was to give birth to you." Ianessa said this solemnly.

"My mother used my birth to lock away Lilith?" Bloom fingered the ends of her red hair in thought.

"Yes. She told no one. Not your father, nor your sister Daphne. Don't feel used, child." Ianessa grabbed Bloom's hands. "Your mother and father and Daphne loved you, well beyond the point of your birth. Besides, your birth is not your destiny."

Bloom nodded. "I know. It's to stop the evil threats in the universe."

Ianessa laughed. "No it's even beyond that." Ianessa stared off into the distance again. "We haven't much longer Bloom. The second thing I wanted to tell you was that your parents are blaming you for Daphne's defeat."

Bloom felt her heart break. She stopped breathing steadily and soon found herself hyperventilating and gasping for air. Her parents blamed her?

"They are upset Bloom. Daphne was their eldest child. They believe her to be destroyed. They do not yet know of Lilith being freed."

Bloom nodded, but couldn't help the second downpour of tears trailing down her face. She wiped furiously at her eyes and looked at Ianessa. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Remember what the Prima taught you." Ianessa began to fade, the light leaving with her. Finally, the light left, and Bloom was once again left in the suffocating darkness.


	15. Chapter 15: The Last Straw

Chapter 15: The Last Straw

Bloom's eyes opened. She was lying on a grass mat, in a cave of some sort. She glanced around, examining her surroundings. Not too far, Bloom saw her friends sprawling in heaps around a fire. Bloom looked to her other side and saw Sky. He was leaning against the rock wall, his eyes closed.

"Bloom."

Bloom turned her gaze and saw Maya. Maya knelt next to her and placed her hand on Bloom's forehead. "You're healing. That is good."

"Maya. We're on Pyros?" Bloom gazed over at the sleeping forms of her friends.

Maya nodded. "They came. Portalled here by accident." Maya motioned toward Stella, who was sleeping with her head on Brandon's shoulder. "The Solarian princess sacrificed the Ring of Solaris to escape your parents."

Bloom felt tears prick her eyes. Daphne was gone. Her parents blamed her for the terrible deed. And now Stella sacrificed her birthright for her. Bloom nodded to Maya. "I know about my parents and …" Bloom choked on the last words.

"You were brave and stupid for going to the Prima." Maya looked at Bloom sternly, but her gaze softened. "Tell me, did you defeat the master demon assigned to you?"

Bloom had forgotten about the Prima. She recalled hearing about her friends, then burning the demon to nothing. "I-I did." Bloom stammered.

"You're the first to pass the test of the Prima for over two centuries. Bloom. You've accomplished more in six years than even the most acclaimed wizards have in their lifetime. I am proud of you." Maya smiled.

"Thanks. But, I don't think it'll do anything about Lilith." Bloom tried to sit up and felt a sharp pain in her side. She gasped and collapsed on her back.

Maya chuckled. "Hurt didn't it? That demon left its own mark upon you. But you're right, my pride in you won't do a thing about Lilith. Only your decisions and actions will be able to stop her now."

"She'll go to act her vengeance upon Sparks. I need to hurry, to save my parents." Bloom lifted her shirt and saw a hideous scar raked across her side. It was black, and wasn't healing. Bloom shivered at the sight and yanked her shirt down.

"It'll heal. In time. You need rest." Maya placed a hand on Bloom's side and whispered a few words. "I've given you the blessing of Pyros. Now it's up to your body to heal and prepare itself for the war it must fight."

Bloom nodded. She watched Maya stand up and walk to the cave entrance. Maya left the cave. Bloom turned to Sky. She reached over and grasped his hand. His eyes opened and immediately rested on her. "Hey." Sky laced his fingers through hers and lightly squeezed.

"I'm so sorry, Sky." Bloom bit her lip, fighting off tears. "I only went to the Prima to train. If I'd known that things would end up like this…"

"Bloom." Sky interrupted, his voice gentle. "You couldn't have known something would happen to Daphne."

Bloom felt the tears flow freely. She'd messed up completely. How could Maya be proud of her? Bloom had just completely screwed up all her friends' lives. She felt Sky gently wipe away her tears. "Sky, I have to return to Sparks."

Sky looked at her, confused. "What? Bloom. They'll arrest you. Miriam and Oritel are grief stricken. They aren't thinking straight."

Bloom looked into Sky's eyes. "The person who destroyed my sister is planning on attacking Sparks. I have to stop her."

"Bloom think this through." Sky pleaded.

"Sky. I can't lose my parents again. She wants to destroy them for revenge." Bloom sighed. "Revenge for Baltor."

"We're still fighting him? But you defeated him!" Sky shook his head.

"She was his consort." Bloom tried to sit up again. Sky wrapped an arm around her and eased her up into a sitting position, her back to his chest. Pain filled her side and she just leaned back against him and groaned. "I hope I heal quicker." Bloom grumbled. "I can't even sit up on my own."

"That's what you get for fighting demons." Bloom turned her gaze and saw Layla with her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"Bloom!" All the Winx were suddenly on their feet rushing over to her, the guys all rubbing their eyes after being awakened by Stella's shriek.

"Sweetie! You scared us there! But you're okay!" Flora smiled brightly.

"What was it like? The Prima I mean." Musa asked.

"Weren't you scared?" Roxy shivered.

"How did you find us on Oblivion?" Tecna inquired.

"Those things were scary and ugly!" Layla said.

"You've got that right." Roxy agreed.

"Girls! Let's give her some space. " Stella pushed all the girls aside and knelt next to Bloom. "You're okay, right?" Stella's brown eyes gazed at Bloom with genuine concern. Bloom nodded.

"Stella, I'm sorry about the ring." Bloom closed her eyes. She heard Stella just sigh and opened her eyes in surprise.

"The point is that you're okay." Stella gave Bloom a sad smile. Bloom frowned, then nodded.

"So your plan is?" Timmy looked at Bloom.

Bloom took a deep breath. Then began explaining her plan to her friends. They watched her, some had looks of astonishment, others of horror.

"You're just going to hand yourself over to your parents?" Brandon looked at her incredulously.

"No. I'm going to warn them about Lilith." Bloom said stubbornly.

"They won't listen to you, Bloom!" Timmy shook his head.

"They have to. Lilith is powerful. She…she destroyed Daphne." Bloom bit her lip.

"Bloom. Stella just sacrificed the Ring of Solaris to save you from your parents! Now you're just going to walk right back to them?" Riven laughed bitterly. "What did I tell you Sky? She should've stayed home and played princess! We give up everything to save her and here she is wasting it by going to her parents!"

"Play princess? Play princess!" Bloom tried to get to her feet and yelped in pain. She fell on her hands and knees, fighting back tears. Sky rushed to her side and tried to help her up. "I refuse to play fucking princess! The universe in in danger, you asshole!"

They all fell silent as Sky helped Bloom to her feet. Bloom winced again and pushed away from Sky. Riven just rolled his eyes, when suddenly Bloom slapped him. "You, Riven, are a self-centered, belligerent, ass! Why does Musa even put up with you! If you don't want to be here just go already!"

Riven just glared at her. "I won't leave Musa here to follow a psychopath!"

"Riven! Just stop!" Musa walked over and pushed him hard in the chest. He stumbled backwards and just stared at her. "I can think for myself you know! I understand the risks of being with my friend Bloom and I don't need you to try impressing me by playing a jerk! Just go!" Musa turned and grabbed Bloom's arm, helping her to stand.

Riven just grunted angrily and stomped out of the cave, leaving the Winx Club and the Specialists and Sky in Maya's cave.


	16. Chapter 16: Round One With Lilith

Chapter 16: Round One With Lilith

"Riven." Helia caught up with Riven. "Riven, calm down."

"Helia, go with the spoiled princess brat would you?" Riven grumbled and strode off. Helia continued to follow him.

"This isn't how you want things to work out Riven." Helia kept stride with Riven. Finally, Riven just stopped walking and turned to Helia.

"Oh really? How do I want things to work out Helia? Since you seem to know me so well tell me." Riven crossed his arms and glared at Helia. Helia hesitated and Riven shook his head. "Just as I thought. All meaningless words Helia."

"Nabu never thought my words were meaningless." Helia shot back. Riven stared at him. "Nabu never wanted you to turn back into the selfish jerk after he died either."

Riven just bowed his head. Ever since Nabu died…jeesh what was he doing! He wasn't going to mourn now. "Go play pacifist elsewhere!"

"I would, but you and Bloom are the only people I know of who need a pacifist at the moment." Helia shrugged. "Look, Riven. Nabu wasn't your only friend you know. The rest of the Specialists, Sky, the Winx Club…" Helia paused for a moment, "Musa. They all care about you, okay? We worry mostly about you and Layla, because you two were so close to Nabu. Before you go, I want you to know: though you alone feel your feelings, the people you share them with will understand them with you." With that said, Riven watched Helia walk back toward the direction of the cave.

Riven thought about what Helia said. Basically, Helia told him others would understand him better if he didn't hide his emotions. But Riven always learned that emotions were weakness. Look what happened when he'd gotten close to Nabu! Nabu died. Whenever he was with Musa, there was always some other guy there flirting with her openly, and Musa never rejected their flirting. Riven just grunted and continued his trekking. There had to be some way off this stupid planet.

Suddenly, Riven found himself looking from a new perspective. A perspective that Nabu often had to point out to Riven before now. Riven began to think about Bloom's point-of-view in all of this. She'd battled many of the worst villains the universe had ever faced. She'd succeeded each time too. She probably felt like the protector of the universe and the need to be stronger for her universe and her friends had driven her to the Prima. She had so many problems going on in her life, and here Riven was worsening them by acting like a jerk. Riven figured that was what Nabu would tell him.

Riven thought a moment more and turned around. He was going to help Bloom rather than hinder her. He may be crazy, but it was his final decision. I have good cause for going to help her anyway, Riven thought to himself, rubbing the side of his face. Bloom had one hell of a slap.

He began making his way back to the cave when he was suddenly knocked off his feet by a magic blast. He hit the ground with a thud, and, struggling to his feet, he pulled out his sword. Before him stood a woman. She was dressed in a black robe, her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy updo. Her black eyes glared angrily at Riven, pinning him to the spot. She was gorgeous, in a creepy way.

"Who the hell are you?" Riven growled.

The woman gave a hideous laugh. "What does it matter to you? I'll have you killed within minutes."

Riven actually felt fear. It coursed through him, forcing his will to halt and his muscles to become paralyzed. He fought it, but could tell he was failing.

"Try as you might." The woman laughed again. Then she threw a blast at him again. Riven saw the blast coming and he had one more thought before it ended him. I'm sorry, Musa.

Then Riven was hit.

Musa could hear the magical blast being shot outside. Then Helia came running in. "Riven's in trouble!" Helia gasped. The specialists were to their feet in seconds, armed. The Winx jumped up and followed them outside. Musa's pulse jumped significantly. She ran past them easily and watched in horror as Riven fell to the ground.

"Noo!" Musa screamed she ran to his limp body and took it into her arms, sobbing. She didn't even notice what was happening around her, until a cold cruel laugh filled the air. Musa looked up and saw a woman use magic to throw off Brandon and Layla.

"I won't be stopped! All those years, trapped in the Chthonic realm…I craved revenge and death!" The woman let out another maniacal laugh. Musa got to her feet and threw a sonic blast at her. The woman wasn't even affected. She just looked at Musa, with a look of curiosity.

"You're going down! Whether you're craving it or not!" Musa threw another attack at the woman. The woman blocked it easily and smirked at Musa. Then the woman did what none of them suspected she would do.

"Go! Spellix!" the woman cried out. There was a burst of light and the Winx all gasped. The woman was transforming into an unheard of fairy form! The woman wore a gray see-through skirt with black leggings that extended to her knees beneath. The top was a black tube top with translucent sleeves that ran down her arms. Adornments of black jewelry and a silver headband completed the outfit, and the wings that sprouted from her back were a see-through gray film like her skirt. The entire outfit had an sparkling dark aura to it. Seeing her made Musa sick. This evil nasty woman was a fairy!

"Dragon void!" The woman shouted. The ground shook beneath them and a huge gaping hole opened up before Musa. Musa felt herself being sucked in when she felt a hand grasp hers and yank her back. Musa threw Roxy a grateful, but sad smile and stood tall.

"Winx Believix!" All the Winx yelled in unison, practically in one voice. Transformations shimmered and wings began to sprout from their backs. Finally each of the fairies stood in their unique transformations.

"Ooh! Believixes! I'm so scared!" The woman moaned dramatically.

Stella flew toward her and spoke with a triumphant manner. "Glad we're having that effect on you!"

"I was being sarcastic." The woman threw a well-aimed dragon blast at Stella and Stella was immediately knocked out of the air.

"You're Lilith!" Roxy squeaked.

"Yes I am!" She made a burst of Dragon fire extend like a whip and snapped it at Roxy's wings. Roxy's wings disintegrated and she fell screaming to the ground.

"No!" Flora flew to try catch her when Lilith made the whip wrap around Flora's ankle. Flora was tugged backward, and she struggled to pull free of the whip.

"I gotcha Flo!" Layla threw a blast at Lilith's turned back, but Lilith just moved slightly and the blast hit Flora instead. Flora fell limp and Lilith released her, letting the fairy fall to the ground unconscious.

"Three down! Three to go! I've forgotten how much fun it was to take on goodies!" Lilith mused. She whipped around and flew with shocking speed at Tecna, grabbing the digital fairy and throwing her to the rocks down below.

Musa shot another of her musical attacks at her, and Layla used her morph wave attack. This woman couldn't withstand a combo! But the next second, Musa saw the woman had Layla by the throat and let her dragon flame burn her neck. Layla screamed in agony and fell to the ground choking and crying. Then Lilith turned to Musa.

"I've done enough to you!" Lilith gave a sly smile and glanced toward her first victim. Musa felt tears fill her eyes and felt paralyzed there in the air. She could only watch as the villain who'd killed her love and hurt her friends opened a portal and fled, abandoning Pyros.


	17. Chapter 17: Just Another Sacrifice

Chapter 17: Just Another Sacrifice

Bloom could hear all the fighting outside. After watching her friends rush out to help Riven, Bloom grabbed on a to a rock ledge embedded in the wall of the cave and began to yank herself to her feet. The wound strained, forcing Bloom to hiss in pain. Bloom heard a distraught cry from Musa and began to make her way to the cave entrance faster. She had to help her friends. She had no idea what the danger was.

Bloom forced herself to stand upright. Dizziness tried to overcome her but she fought it off. Eventually she made it outside, just in time to see a dark clad fairy disappear into a portal. Bloom gazed for mere seconds then allowed her eyes to scan and survey the damage her friends had suffered. Finally her eyes rested on the unmoving body of her antagonist. Riven was lying motionless, and Bloom saw Musa fly over and land next to him, sobbing.

Bloom carefully walked over and stumbled next to the huddled bodies of Riven and Musa. She gently placed a hand on Musa's shoulder and firmly told her to let go of Riven.

"No!" Musa sobbed harder.

"Musa. Let me do something for him." Bloom insisted. Musa just gazed at her, tears flowing freely, then finally let Bloom take Riven. Bloom placed one hand on Riven's fore head and her other on his chest. She focused all her magic, every ounce she had left in her, on reviving Riven. Finally, Riven's eyes snapped open and he gasped. Bloom fell to the ground. Unconsciousness was overtaking her and she finally passed out.

Helia stared in amazement as Bloom used her magic to bring Riven back. He could feel her Dragon Fire power pulsing in the air around him. When Riven suddenly sat up, Bloom then collapsed. The girls and the Specialists all rushed over. Musa hugged Riven fiercely. Helia shook his head in amazement again. Bloom was something else entirely.

Helia felt guilt in the back of his mind though. What Maya said earlier made him think. Were they always going to be this dependent on her? Helia's quick gaze over the state of the defeated Winx girls gave him his answer. They weren't as strong as Bloom. The Winx knew it, the guys knew it. Were they, like the rest of the universe, just taking advantage of her?

They heard a clucking noise behind them, and they saw Maya stride over. She checked Bloom over and ordered that she needed more rest. "She's lucky she isn't dead after that one." Maya commented, nonchalantly.

Helia felt the guilt worsen with that thought. He followed the others into the cave where they settled back down. The guys all sat with their respective loves, while Roxy and Layla sat with Sky next to Bloom. Maya began to examine the burns along Layla's neck. Helia felt Flora sit next to him and he wrapped an arm around her. "You okay?" Helia whispered.

"I'm fine. But, I'll feel better once Bloom is happy and healthy again." Flora whispered fiercely. "That woman, she's scary strong. I don't want Bloom to face her."

Helia gazed at Flora. "Why not?" he asked, curiously.

Flora shivered. "When she was battling us, we were mere playthings to her. She would grow bored of fighting us in time. But, something keeps telling me if she were to battle with Bloom, it'd be a fight to the death."

Helia nodded. "It's always been like that with evil. I mean, Baltor and the Trix wanted to destroy her. Darkar just wanted her as an evil girlfriend. Even so…"

"Helia. I'm scared." Flora said quietly. Her green eyes gazed into his. Helia felt his heart grow heavy. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Don't be. I won't let anything happen to you." Helia whispered. He felt Flora lay her head on his shoulder. He cast a glance towards Riven and Musa curled up together across the room. Riven hadn't said a word since before he'd almost died. Helia saw Riven gaze across the room at the limp form of Bloom.

"Riven's feeling guilt." Helia noted. Flora shifted slightly and sighed.

"Yes. I could tell the moment he saw Bloom collapse. He's sorry and grateful." Flora giggled. Helia glanced at her. "Sorry. It's just a strange combination of feelings coming from Riven."

Helia shrugged. "Riven never really saw the need to use that end of the feeling spectrum."

"Emphasis on never." Flora smiled. "But I guess that's what Musa found attractive about him."

Helia shook his head. "You girls are a complex subject to study. One second you're all _Wow! He's hot because he's bad. _The next _He's such an ass because he's bad._"

"You're not bad though Helia." Flora said. Helia smiled and held Flora tighter. They had to enjoy what little joys they had left. Helia could feel that something terrible was going to happen. Obviously, the Lilith woman was going to be behind it.

Tecna was drawing logarithmic algorithms on a sandy part of the floor. It'd been five hours since the attack of Lilith, and still Bloom hadn't stirred. Bloom had exhausted her body with the constant use of powers. Tecna shook her head. Bloom would never be able to use the full extent of her near-limitless power while at the level of Believix. Tecna stopped writing to think. What about the Spellix level? She couldn't recall anything of the sort in the Book of Fairies.

"Tecna?" Roxy sat next to Tecna on the hard ground. "What will happen next?" she asked.

Tecna had thought about that. She supposed Bloom would go back to Sparks and try convincing her parents of the truth. Then they would work on hunting down Lilith, possibly to lock her away again. Possibly to destroy her. That was Bloom's decision. "That all depends Roxy. Bloom's the one who has the decisions to make. All that's happened revolves around her family."

Roxy nodded, then faced forward. "You didn't want me in as a Winx member."

Tecna looked at Roxy. "Well. I was just saying…"

"It's all right. You had some good points." Roxy shrugged.

"No. I was wrong. Roxy, you're the perfect example of the Winx ideals. It was I who wasn't. We aren't supposed to judge others. That's like, well excuse the cliché, judging a book by it's cover." Tecna bowed her head in embarrassment. She hated to be wrong.

Roxy snickered. "That's a cliché alright. I mean I, the lowly magic-retarded Earth fairy, have actually heard that one lots of times."

Tecna chuckled. "Maybe the universe isn't as advanced as we magic-adept like to think."


	18. Chapter 18: Accepting Part of Destiny

Chapter 18: Accepting Part of Destiny

Bloom was swimming around in the dark again. Damn it all. She hated it when she went unconscious. Then again, did anyone want to be unconscious?

Bloom could feel the darkness stir. Then the darkness faded, and she was bathed in a glorious light. Bloom shielded her eyes and saw them. Leading them was the gold clad fairy who'd met with her before. The five Divine fairies have come to her. Ianessa, the leader approached Bloom. Bloom bowed her head in shame. "I have not yet had the chance to fight Lilith."

"Do not worry. You have done what is good and right. It is what the Fates wanted." The white clad fairy smiled at Bloom.

"Galina is right. You've done what you had to, though it used much of your strength and will." Ianessa gently stroked Bloom red bangs away from her face.

"But it is time she fought. Enough waiting. We cannot defy the Fates any longer." The black robed fairy spoke, her voice dark.

"Umbriel." The gray clad fairy warned.

"What is she talking about?" Bloom glanced at Galina.

"You do not need to know." The gray fairy said calmly.

"Eulalia. She can't be protected this time. She must carry out the plan of the Fates. It is a part of her destiny." Galina bowed her head.

Ianessa nodded. "Yes. She must know."

"Tell me." Bloom looked to each of the Divine fairies.

"You were born to seal Lilith away." Umbriel said.

"I know my birth was used to seal away that woman. But what does that have to do with anything now?" Bloom became frustrated.

"Bloom. We aren't talking about your birth anymore." Ianessa said quietly.

"What?" Bloom shook her head in confusion.

"You were born to seal the woman Lilith away." Umbriel repeated.

Bloom thought for seconds and finally got what they were saying. "My birth was used to seal her away. And now my death will be used to seal her away for good." Bloom said the words slowly, tears filling her blue eyes.

Eulalia nodded. Finally the silver clad fairy spoke. "Do not think of it as your doom. It is a part of your destiny. Princess Bloom of Sparks. Understand that."

"Airlia never lies Bloom. None of us lie. It is our vow as the divine fairies." Galina said sadly.

"Remember that you are loved. And that you are never alone." Ianessa said quietly. With those last words, the glorious vision before Bloom faded, leaving her in despair and dread for the coming events.

Sky was dozing off next to the resting Bloom, when she suddenly began to thrash about. Sky rushed to her side, afraid she was in pain or worse. Bloom sat up suddenly, then she burst into tears. The guys and the girls who were chatting and laughing fell absolutely silent at the sound of Bloom's wail.

"Is she okay?" Stella scrambled over. Sky wrapped his arms around Bloom. Bloom hugged him fiercely.

"I don't know." Sky murmured as Bloom sobbed into his chest. The Specialists and the Winx gathered around, standing in the uncomfortable silence. They sat like this until Bloom's cries ceased and she sniffed. Her eyes were red and her face flushed. Sky pressed his lips to the top of her head and rocked her. Bloom just let him.

Finally, Bloom spoke. "We need to go to Sparks." Her voice was heavy, as though she was dreading going to Sparks. Sky didn't blame her, but he didn't say anything to deter her either. Sky understood that Bloom had to face her parents or she'd never be able to live happily.

"Alright."

Everyone turned toward Riven. It was the first time he'd spoke since his being critically injured. They were all shocked to hear him agree with Bloom on something. Riven just gave a shrug. "She needs support. Not more opposition."

Bloom gazed at him for a moment, then nodded toward him. "Lilith is ready to take on my parents and try to destroy Sparks again. I need to stop her." Bloom buried her face in Sky's shoulder. Sky heard her whisper. "No matter what the cost."

"We'll help you. You'll never be alone." Layla stated confidently. Bloom gave another curt nod.

"We'll need a plan. The castle will be heavily guarded, with guards around the clock." Sky said.

"A distraction for the guards. If we keep the guards busy, Bloom can just sneak in and try talk some sense into her parents." Stella gave a flirtatious smile. "We can be very distracting, can't we ladies."

"Just give me a few chemicals and an alarm clock, definitely." Tecna gave Stella a grin.

Sky couldn't help but admire the Winx. They'd been through absolute shit, and here they were thinking of ways to make their problems worse. Sky carefully observed Stella. He could still see a hint of sadness in her eyes, sadness for the scepter. But she'd let the event pass.

"We'll help you girls. We'd probably follow Bloom to the ends of the universe." Brandon said. Sky felt Bloom flinch and he looked at her curiously.

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary." Bloom mumbled. She muttered something inaudible to the others, but Sky heard her. "There won't be more loss than necessary."

Sky began to worry about Bloom even worse then. She wouldn't smile, she cried. Her rest was interrupted with a nightmare or something. Now she was mumbling negatively to herself. As though she were alone.

"Well, you're healing is done." Maia said. Everybody looked as the wizened woman made her way over to Bloom. Bloom pulled away from Sky and lifted up her shirt. There was smooth skin. The wound had completely healed in record time. No scarring was left behind. Sky stared in amazement. "Those Divine fairies know how to heal." Maia commented.

"Divine fairies?" Roxy asked. Her question wasn't answered as Bloom got to her feet. Bloom glanced around at her friends, her blue eyes filled with a look of determination.

"So?" Stella asked.

"Well?" Musa inquired.

"I'm with you, Princess Brat." Riven looked at Bloom, waiting for orders.

Bloom was quiet for a few moments. "We're going to Sparks. Lilith is going down."


	19. Chapter 19: The Battle Begins

Chapter 19: The Battle Begins

Layla watched as Bloom hugged Maya. Then Bloom walked over to her friends. They all nodded to one another. "Winx Believix!"

Transformations began to shimmer on, their normal clothes disappearing. Within seconds they all stood in their Believixes. Roxy stepped forward. "Winx Zoomix!" Roxy cried. The wings on their backs all changed.

"Here we go boys!" Musa yelled. Magic stirred about them as they focused all their Winx energy on getting to Sparks. Then there was a bright flash and the group of individuals was pulled from the one dimension and back again. When they next looked, they were standing once again on the planet of Sparks.

"We're here!" Stella announced.

"So was Lilith." Flora pointed to the scene before them. Several building were destroyed and fires were lit up everywhere. The streets were torn up and scorched in many places. Trees and street posts were knocked down. Bloom stared at the scene, her face emotionless. Layla stared at Bloom then. Something was bothering Bloom, and it wasn't just Lilith.

"Looks like Lilith brought company!" Roxy yelped. They all turned to Roxy's view and saw horrid creatures attacking the people of Sparks.

"Those are demons! From Oblivion!" Bloom flew over to help rescue her people. She threw a dragon blast at the creature and it turned on her.

"It's the Princess!" A woman from the crowd cried out. Layla and the Winx flew over to help their friend.

"World-wide web!" Tecna threw out a grid over two of the demons. Musa flew up next to her and shot out high-pitched sound waves. The demons cried out in pain and agony.

"Level playing field now, you stupid unholy…things" Musa struggled to find a good comeback.

Stella landed herself amongst several demons. "Sea of Light!" Light waves pulsed from her, throwing the demons away.

Layla took her morphix and stretched it into a long rope. She threw and and it wrapped around the neck of a particularly large demon. She saw Helia throw his laser string and wrap it around the demon's legs from the other direction. The two of them pull and the demon fell with a thud.

"Autumn wind!" Flora made a burst of air throw the demons in the air. Roxy ran up and aimed her blast from beneath.

"Wolf claw!" Roxy shouted. The creatures disintegrated.

"There are more!" Musa yelled.

Layla turned to Bloom, Stella, and Sky. "Go on to the palace. I think the guards have enough distraction that they'll ignore Bloom. We'll stay here and keep the uglies at bay." Layla turned and threw a blast at a demon about to attack her.

"Okay!" Stella grabbed Bloom's arm and they headed for the palace. Layla watched them go, a feeling of dread spreading through her. Something was going to happen. Layla was then distracted by a demon and didn't think of it more.

Stella and Bloom flew as fast as they could. Below them, Stella could see Sky was keeping up with them by running. Every once in a while he'd stop to take out a demon, but he kept up.

"Look out!" Stella felt Bloom tackle her out of the sky as a javelin flew through the air where they'd been. Stella redirected her gaze and spotted several members of the Sparks Guard. They were aiming for her and Bloom when Sky came in and began fight them off.

"Sky!" Bloom flew down and threw a blast at a guard who was about to stab Sky in the back. Stella threw a sun blast at a few soldiers who were coming around the corner of a building.

"We need to capture her. She's evil!" one of the guards shouted.

"Since you can't tell the difference between good and evil, you'll need to see the light!" Stella threw up a bright orb of light that exploded. The guards fell to their knees yelling and trying to cover their eyes. Stella and Bloom left the guards blinded and flew toward the palace. Bloom threw a dragon blast to force open the palace doors and they were in.

"Lilith!" Bloom gasped. Stella stopped her flight and landed on her feet. Before them stood Lilith, holding Queen Miriam by the throat in the air. A huge dark portal was open behind them. Stella could feel pure emptiness from it. Oritel had his sword drawn, but was obviously hesitant to attack with the life of his wife on the line. "Put her down." Bloom yelled in a commanding voice.

"Who are you and why would I bother to listen to you!" Lilith sneered and tightened her hold on Miriam.

Bloom stepped forward toward Lilith. "I'm Princess Bloom of Sparks, daughter of King Oritel and Queen Miriam."

"I killed off their heir! I did! I did! I did! I destroyed their precious Daphne! And then there's you?" Lilith screamed angrily. "Well, then, I hate to leave a task unaccomplished." Lilith threw Miriam to the floor and tackled Bloom. Stella rushed over to the queen.

"Bloom! No!" Miriam cried out.

Lilith threw Bloom off and rushed to her feet. She raised her hands in the air and threw a dark dragon fire blast at Bloom. Bloom dodged it and threw a retaliation blast. "It was my birth that was used to seal your unholy ass away! You know that?" Bloom taunted the woman.

"You will die, like your precious sister!" Lilith snarled. She threw more blasts toward Bloom. Bloom just dodged them.

"I also destroyed your beloved Baltor and took out your mistresses the evil Ancestresses!" Bloom shouted.

Stella saw the doors open again and in rushed the Winx and the Specialists. They all stopped as they took in the battling scene before them. Bloom and Lilith were locked in a fierce battle of sheer will and power. Lilith noted the intruders and with a flick of her wrist, demons rose up from the ground. The Winx and Specialists all groaned, but went to fight the nasty creatures. Stella rushed to help them.

"Summer thunder!" Flora yelled and several demons were fried on the spot. Brandon whipped his sword through several demons and they disintegrated. Timmy shot his laser gun left and right and took out several demons himself. They were winning as far as Stella could tell. But she thought too soon.

"Aah!" Bloom went flying and slammed into the thrones at the end of the royal hall. She lay there limp and unmoving.

"Bloom!" Stella tried to fly over and help but a demon pounced on her in the air and she was slammed into the marble floor. She struggled, listening to the yells and cries of dismay from her friends. The demon looked at her hungrily, Stella stopped struggling. She turned her gaze toward her best friend trying to get to her feet. "Bloom! Don't give up! Please!" Stella yelled. She turned her attention back to the filthy demon atop her and she glared at it. "Sea of Light!" Stella cried and the beast went flying.

"Look at your daughter now! Hah! What a savior she turned out to be. Now I'll just finish what I started." Lilith strode back over to Miriam and grabbed her by the arm. Miriam yelped and Lilith began to drag her over to the portal. "Into the death portal, Miriam. You can join your other daughter. Your husband and Bloom will follow!"

"Miriam!" Oritel tried to fight through the crowd of demons. But there were too many. The demons were preventing them from getting even remotely close to Lilith and Miriam, so Stella could only watch in horror as Lilith's revenge scheme slowly became reality.


	20. Chapter 20: The End of a Final Battle

Chapter 20: The End of a Final Battle

Bloom struggled to pull herself to her feet. She felt so weak and exhausted. Everything ached and she felt blood on the side of her head.

"Bloom! Don't give up! Please!" Stella cried. Bloom struggled again and collapsed hard on the marble. This was it. The moment she'd wanted to prepare for so badly it hurt and she was failing everyone. Her friends, her universe, her family. She was weak and pathetic.

Bloom tried to pull herself to her feet again when her hand brushed against something. Bloom grabbed it and stared at the object she held. Daphne's beautiful mask, now gray and dull in color, felt lifeless in her hands. Bloom was about to cry when she felt a stirring of magic from the mask. Daphne's voice rang through Bloom's mind.

_Bloom. Not all is lost._

Bloom stared at the mask. Then Ianessa's sweet voice entered her head.

_Remember that you are loved. And that you are never alone._

Maia's voice echoed.

_I am proud of you._

Bloom couldn't give up. Everyone was depending on her. Bloom stood up, her legs shaking as she did so. She held Daphne's mask in her hand and her eyes glared at the Lilith woman dragging her mother. One more single memory went through her mind and it was enough to make Bloom go.

"Sacrifice." Bloom whispered. "Sacrifice is the greatest of energy sources." Sacrifice was what Daphne had done to send her to Earth. Sacrifice was what Musa, Tecna, and Stella did to get the water stars necessary to stop Baltor. Sacrifice was what Nabu did to save Tyr Nan Og. Sacrifice was what Stella did to rescue Bloom from her distraught parents.

Then Bloom ran at the Lilith woman and tackled her. Lilith dropped Miriam. She and Bloom struggled and fought and finally Bloom threw all of her weight and Lilith's weight combined toward the death portal. They stumbled in, Bloom clutching the struggling Lilith, and they fell into the realm of death. My destiny has been fulfilled, Bloom thought to herself as they fell into the nothingness of death. My death will seal Lilith away for eternity. My sacrifice…

That's the end of the first book, Lost in Magic. To continue the story, look for the sequel, Found in Magic.


End file.
